Mr And Mrs Goode
by luv2read312
Summary: Cammie and Zach haven't seen each other since OGSY. Now, both of them are top assassins for competing agencies. What will happen when they find out that their next target is…each other? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Gallagher Series nor do I own Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Although I wouldn't mind owning Brad Pitt... :)**

Chapter 1

I sat in the run down shack in the middle of the desert and wiped the sweat that had pooled on my forehead. I grabbed my high-tech binoculars and peered into the distance monitoring the activity that was hundreds of feet away. Five Humvees were getting ready to enter the kill zone. I smiled as I zoomed in on the middle Humvee. The upscale military vehicle looked like a cross between a Hummer and a Jeep. But in this line of business, nothing is ever what it seems. Not only did it provide protection against armor-piercing projectiles, 155 mm artillery air bursts anti-tank mine blasts but it also came equipped with mounting and firing capabilities for the M134 Minigun, the Mk 19 grenade launcher, the M2 heavy machine gun, the M240G/B machine gun and M249 LMG. If you're not familiar with weaponry talk then understand this: basically it was bullet proof and carried a lot of dangerous weapons.

But I knew better. Once the armed mammoths entered the kill zone at least 20 different types of explosives would go off, eliminating any chance of survival. And if that wasn't enough, I reached behind me and grabbed my KTR-03S. I cocked the gun and checked the aim to make sure it was working correctly. I was _not_ going to take any chances during this mission. The man being protected by the swarm of Humvees was my agency's top priority. He was going to die, and I was going be the one to do it.

Why you may be asking? Well, I'm the best. I could kill five men at once with just a hand pistol, with a blindfold on of course and both my hands tied behind my back. I could do things some men could only dream of doing. You see my line of work requires me to have a different list of criteria than most places. Why? Well because I'm an assassin. Now I know what you might be thinking: Cammie Morgan, the sweet girl who went to the snooty boarding school in Roseville Virginia turned out to be a blood lusting assassin? The answer to that question would be no. Well sort of anyway.

If you have at least a level 4 clearance you would know that I did not go to a rich snooty boarding school in Virginia. Well I did, but that school is actually a secret government facility that trained young girls to be spies. Well it trained them to be prepared for whatever line of work they choose after graduation. So instead of joining the normal CIA or NSA I decided to join Father Agency. Don't judge me yet. The sweet girl who only wants to help people is still me. It's just that my job title isn't all that convincing of that statement.

After graduation I got a phone call from _Father_ (He's the one who runs the agency, the boss man, head hancho-you get the picture). He said he wanted me to join this elite covert team where girls like me use their skills to kill the men that threaten the world. We're really not all that different from agencies like the CIA, except that instead of locking the bad guys away, we kill them. It really is a more efficient method. I mean the people we kill are the lowest of the low. They make Adolf Hitler look like a saint. You probably never heard of these threats and that's because my team takes them out before they get a chance to do any real damage. We save thousands by killing one. Look at it however you want. I think we rock.

You might have caught on to something though; it depends on how smart you really are. We are an all girl agency. If you're surprised, then you're really not that smart. Women have a way of, well extracting information from people, in a way that males cannot. Yes we frequently engage in honeypot situations. This is where we seduce the men and then kill them. It might sound harsh, but it's certainly affective.

I checked through the binoculars again. The cars would be arriving in the kill zone in exactly 4 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Perfect." I smiled. Everything was falling into place perfectly. I quickly started to type in the codes on my laptop that would set of the bombs once the Humvees entered into the zone. I had set up motion detectors all along the kill zone that would trigger the computer to trigger the bombs. All of a sudden the motion triggers caught movement. My mental clock told me that it was still 3 minutes and 47 seconds too soon. I grabbed my binoculars and looked out the door of the shack into the canvassing desert landscape before me. My binoculars picked up the movement and zoomed in on a dune buggy about 1,000 feet away ripping through the landscape.

"Idiot." I muttered. His stupid joy ride had rigged the motion detectors. I turned away for a moment to disable the sensors so that the bombs wouldn't go off. The Humvees were still another 2 minutes and 23 seconds away. I grabbed my binoculars again to see where the stupid guy had gone. He was messing up my perfect plan and he was starting to get on my nerves.

I zoomed in on the guy. His back was turned to me and he was reaching into the dune buggy for something. I took a couple pictures with the binoculars to send back to base. I had to check this guy to see if he was a threat. I knew it would be difficult to find out who he was without a face recognition scan but I still sent the pictures. Before I got any reply from my team, I had my answer. The guy had just pulled out an R-47 Widowmaker rocket launcher and pointed it at the approaching Humvees. He was a threat trying to steal my target. I quickly scrambled for my gun and pushed down my aviators that had a wireless connection to the crossbow on my gun. As I aimed with my finger on the trigger inching to snap it I noticed how broad the man's shoulders were. I hesitated for just a moment and backed up. It was probably the worst thing I could have done.

As soon as I backed up I stepped on the computer and reactivated the bombs. The Humvees still weren't in range yet as the explosives starting going off. All of a sudden everything was in chaos. The bombs were going off causing dust to shoot into the air. The Humvees noticing the commotion quickly slammed on the brakes and started to retreat. I noticed the man back up a few inches. I gritted my teeth angrily and took the shoot at the man. At least one threat would be killed, I thought bitterly. I quickly started shouting orders into my headphone.

"Target is escaping. I need a back up unit to follow the movement. I repeat target is escaping, I'm losing visual."

All I got from the other end was static. I growled in frustration. The threat with the dune buggy most have had some sort of wireless set up that was jamming my signal. I pointed my guns to the retreating Humvees and knew there was no use. The cars were already out of my range.

I huffed angrily and turned my attention back to the threat. I wanted to see his face. But as soon as I looked over I couldn't see his face. Instead I saw him lying down aiming the rocket launcher at my shed. Within seconds I saw the assailing missile come toward me. I reacted quickly and jumped through the window of the shed and behind a rock milliseconds before the rocket hit the shed and blasted it into a million pieces.

The explosion sent pieces of debris everywhere. While I was defiantly scratched from the jump and the debris I didn't let that stop me. I quickly grabbed my gun and aimed it toward the guy. If this guy found out who I was by I. me I'd be screwed. He couldn't stay alive if he saw my face. As soon as I turned to aim I saw, to my dismay that the dune buggy was racing off into the distance.

"Damn!" I screamed frustrated. I had lost my target and failed my mission. I knew Father wasn't going to be happy with me. But all I could think about as I jumped into the waiting helicopter beyond the steep cliffs was that whoever had messed up my mission was going to pay.

**So what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brad Pitt: So your story is turning out really good!**

**Me: *oogles* really?**

**Brad Pitt: but you know you don't own the gallagher series or the movie Mr. And Mrs. Smith**

**Me: yeah... **

Chapter 2

I walked into the marbled lobby and took a sip of my latte. The caffeine rush jolted my senses. I had one thing on my mind: find the idiot who screwed up my mission. I stepped into the sleek elevator and pressed the top floor. The button beneath my finger warmed as a scanner the grooves of my finger. The elevator zoomed to the top of the building where my agency was undercover. You see, us spies find it more convincing, not to mention more convenient, to work hidden among the masses. Instead of spending trillions of dollars on a top secret-underwater-middle-of-nowhere base, we decided to have our base inside an office building. While people think that the sleek sky rise is actually Morgan and Co. building it's actually an undercover base for a top-killing assassin agency. Morgan and Co. is just a cover.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened up, I peered into the giant dome lobby. This part was purely cover just in case someone managed to pass the fingerprint scan and the nearly invisible full body scan and snuck onto this floor. The "lobby" is actually equipped with full body scanners and all sorts of defense mechanisms that can easily eliminate a threat. If I was really in the mood, I would try to sneak by the thirty different radial cameras that recorded the whole entire room. But I wasn't in the mood today.

And if anybody had managed to make it past our defenses and they weren't a threat (unlikely but still plausible), well then there's Judy, the secretary whose only job is to direct mistaken employees elsewhere and/or say,

"Good morning Cammie."

"Judy" I nodded in her direction not in the mood for small talk. Once I passed the round desk in the center were Judy was not so discreetly starring at me, I stood in front of large frosted double doors that said "Cameron Morgan". I pushed on the handle, and noted the scan take place again. I entered through a black marbled hallway and proceeded through until I was in front of another full body scanner. I entered through it and stood still as it moved me along the platform.

"Cameron Morgan. Operative 2461. Returning from mission classification number 77762. Status: failure." I cringed as the robotic voice said the last words. _Failure_. My blood boiled all over again. You see, I don't fail. Anything. It's like when Liz gets an A instead of a perfect score. It makes her freak out and calculates all the possible reasons and odds that were against her. I take a different approach. I eliminate whatever had caused me to fail thus eliminating the chances of failing again. I walked through the scanner doors and entered into the control room. I looked over the banister and saw all of the agents working. I descended down the spiral staircase my heels clicking against the frosted glass steps. As soon as I reached the floor, I started spitting out orders.

"I want someone to find who that man was and find him now. I want all of his affiliations. Who he works for. All of his missions reports. Everything. Don't leave any stone unturned. I want to know everything to the extent of what kind of coffee he drinks in the morning."

Everyone around me started rushing to their computers and calculating data. The agency was set up with the lab to the right with long tables with high tech computers resting on them where the analysts were currently decrypting and deciding the pixels of the image I shoot to find any possible lead of who the man was. To the left was the armory where thousands of weapons were displayed. It sat on a rotating platform that allowed access to all the weapons. Right in front of me was my office which was currently being blocked by a very angry looking Bex.

"Well so that mission blew." Her thick British voice said. "What happened?"

She put her hand on her hip and looked at me demandingly. Bex was good, but I was better, so I equaled her glare. But Bex was in the fighting mood today so she took a step forward and cocked her head. I decided to let it go. I pushed past her and walked into my office. It was basically a desk and a large computer screen where I would get details about missions. To the corner of my office was a seating area with a white leather coach and frosted glass tables. To the back of me were humongous glass windows that over looked the city. Bex followed me in the office and closed the door, not letting me off the hook. I sat down in my chair and she took a seat in front of my desk.

"I hesitated." Bex nodded her head. She knew the rest of the story full well. She and the other girls had already been debriefed on what had happened.

"And I want to know why." Bex stated clearly, her caramel colored skin exuding confidence.

"I don't know." I sighed. Bex looked at me her expression hard.

"Yes you do." If she wasn't my best friend I wouldn't have let her push me so far but she was so I did. Bex and me were best friends all through Gallagher since the day we first met when she said that she bet she could kick James Bond's ass than proceeded to do so by finding the actor and quite literally, kicked his ass. We graduated together and she came to work with me for father agency. Bex made an awesome assassin. I loved her to death, and was also sometimes scared of her, but that still didn't make me answer her. And well patience was so not her thing so she threw up her hands exasperated

"Cammie do you realize what this means? If that guy was able to aim and shoot the rocket at you that means he could have possible I.D. you which means your cover is blown. And you know what happens to agents who are I.D. in this line of work."

"Of course I realize that Bex." I snapped "Believe me, the guy from the desert is going to be dead before he can even say "I.D." We were interrupted by one of the girls coming in.

"Miss Morgan. Father wants to talk to you. He's on line 1." I groaned as she left. I so did not want to talk to the boss right now. Bex sort of smirked and got up to leave.

"We'll finish this later." After she exited I turned on my computer screen. Instead of a face appearing, all that moved were the green dots that moved in accordance to the vibrations of the voice. I couldn't see father, but he could very well see me and that's why I sat up straight an poised ready for the yelling that was sure to come.

"Cameron." The deep voice started.

"You're mission to take down Huang Ho, top target number one, was a failure. Why?"

"There was another player." I said calmly. I knew father knew all about it but for some reason he probed me anyway.

"Yes. Do you know who?"

"My team is currently working on it as we speak. We—"

"Cameron." He cut me off. "Do you know why it's important that we find out the identity of the player?" I knew I wasn't supposed to answer the question so I kept quiet millions of reasons running through my head.

"You know that our agency gets paid when we complete the job assigned to us. For us to get our money, _we_ need to be the ones to kill the target." I knew all of this so I waited for him to continue.

"As you're well aware of, our agency isn't the only one out there who operates… in the way we do. We have competitors. And our biggest rival is Mother Agency."

"You see Cameron, in my game, I like to win. And that means not losing targets to Mother Agency! Mother Agency has been trying to steal our clients for years and killed a good deal of our agents in the process. I feel as if I'm losing. Fix that. You have five days to find the man who I.D. you and take him out. If you don't… well I'd really hate to lose you." With that he clicked off with no compassion in his voice. My head was pounding. If I couldn't find the guy from the desert it would be more than his life at the line.

**Review please! oh and just to be clear: father is NOT Cammie's or anyone else's dad. It's just his nickname!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just have to say: I never knew why reviews were so important until I published this story and realized how freaking awesome they were! Haha **

**Anyways what do you guys think so far? Here is Zach's POV**

**Oh and characters might be a little OOC but it's my story so it's okay. **

Chapter 3

Zach POV

Anger surged through my body as I entered the building marked Goode Architecture. It was a modern low key building with intricate architectural designs. It may have looked normal on the outside, but that's the point.

The building was actually a cover for my agency called Mother Agency. We were a black op group of all men trained to fight and kill. If you're surprised that there are agencies that have assassins for hire than you will be shocked to find out that there are schools that train kids to be assassins. Blackthorne institute is one of them, my old school.

I walked down the hallway and until I entered a circular room. At the end of the room were two doors. Now you might be thinking "well come on. Walk to the doors and go through them". But remember when I said things aren't always as they seem?

As soon as I stepped out of the hallway I immediately braced myself for the attack. All at once my senses went into overdrive. Two men came at me holding guns. Before they could do anything I quickly surged forward and punched the first guy in the face making him fall. Then I grabbed his body and used it as a shield when the second guy took aim at me. I hurled the now dead body at the other guy who also fell over. I grabbed the gun and shot the second guy before he even had time to recover. I stepped over the lifeless bodies and walked through the double doors.

As soon as I walked through the doors Jonas was right beside me.

"Wow Zach you broke through the security divisions in less than a minute! That's almost mathematically impossible considering the time space constriction and the 93 percent of odds stacked against you. We'll have to get those humbots back in order so we can do more test trials—"

"Jonas" I interiupted. I was not in the mood to talk nerd. Even though the edge was taking off a little after the fight with the humbots (an invention of Jonas. They're robots that look so real that they could easily pass as humans. We use them to train and as security measures), I still was pissed.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a fried laptop that I had scavenged from the blown up shed. I thrust it towards him.

"Find out who it belongs too."

Jonas stared at the charred computer. His eyes grew wide and his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"Gee Zach, I don't know…" He started and pushed his glassed back up. I sighed

"You're the computer genius. Aren't you supposed to be able to crack anything?"

"Finding out who this computer belongs too won't be the problem." He said a little defensively. I was getting impatient.

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's just—this may take some time, and after your mission today… well I don't think you have much time." I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. I could feel all the stress building up getting ready to explode.

"Just do it as fast as you can." I didn't wait for him to reply before I walked into my office. I threw my bag against the wall angrily. I couldn't believe that this had happened. I, Zach Goode, top assassin at Mother agency, failed a mission. And not only that, I got ! And by some chick too! And I bet my ridiculous government salary that the chick from the shed worked for Father Agency—our biggest rivals.

I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. Maybe I should go work out. Punching something would really relieve the tension. Before I could do anything Grant walked in my office stopping any chance of me leaving, well at least not forcibly.

Grant crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me. His bronze skin and chiseled face made him appear like a Greek god. A fact that he constantly reminds us the ladies love. But I didn't care if he was the god of fighting. I was not going to let him stand in my way.

"What do you want Grant?"

"Zach, dude, you blew a mission! What do you think I want? I want to know what the hell happened!"

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled. Grant just shook his head.

"Well, you're going to have to cause Mother called and she's pissed." I know what you might be thinking why would my mother be calling and why would she be pissed about me not being able to kill someone. Well actually if you have at least a level four clearance you _wouldn't_ be surprised if you heard _my_ mother was calling me and she was pissed. But that's not the point. The mother who called me is actually the woman who runs this all guys agency. If your surprised that a woman runs an all guy agency than don't be. She'll kill before you can even blink. She's a cold hearted killer with a temper. You would not want to mess with her.

And that's why I really didn't want to take the phone that Grant was holding out for me. But I had to do what I had to do. Unless I wanted to kill Grant and pretend like I never got the message. I contemplated that for like a millisecond but thought otherwise. Besides the fact that Grant is my friend, Mother would know. She always does.

I took the phone and said,

"Zach Goode."

"Zachary." The cold voice said that sent involuntary shivers down my spine. "It's nice to hear from you."

"I wish I could say the same for you." I said cockily. I didn't care that I was going to crap my pants, there was no way I was going to let her know I was scared. She laughed a lifeless laugh.

"Cute. But you better watch it Zachary, that cocky attitude might get you killed someday."

"I'll take my chances." I retorted.

"You won't have that many if you don't find that agent from Father Agency and kill her." She said with venom in her voice.

"Believe me, she'll be more than dead." I replied coldly. I could tell Mother smiled.

"That's what I love to hear. Goodbye Zachary." The phone went dead. I looked down at the silver phone and angrily threw it against the wall and it shattered to pieces. Grant looked over with amusement in his eyes.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Not even close. Look I really have to go and clear my mind. I'm gonna run. When I come back we need to devise a strategy. Get Jonas and the rest of the team to start compiling stuff for the mission. I want anything and everything we can find on Father agency. Check street cameras, airports, train stations. Don't talk to me until you have something we can work with" Just as I was about to walk out the door Grant called back.

"Who exactly are we looking for?"

"The person I'm going to kill."

**Well… tell me what you think? I love reviews! They motivate me to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me to write! And believe me you guys want me to continue writing cause now the story is going to get interesting! Haha! Anyways… as you all know I was not the genius who came up with the Gallagher series nor was I brilliant movie director who brought us the fabulous Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Nor am I the wife of Brad Pitt. Just saying**

**(am I supposed to write the whole "I do not own the Gallagher girls" spiel every chapter?)**

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I stared at the grainy photo of the guy from the desert in dismay. All I could discern from it was that they guy was around 6 feet tall had broad shoulders. I sighed in frustration. All those years of training and experience should have made this a little easier!

I looked at the man's broad shoulders again. He seemed to have a very muscular build. Not that I was looking or anything. I flipped the picture back in forth in my hands thinking. This guy possible knows who I am. This means he can access all sorts of information on me and know where I am and where I've been. He could figure out where Father Agency's base was. There could be men watching me right now waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I quickly turned around and peered out the large bay windows. Nothing but the city lights shined back at me. I sighed. I knew I was being paranoid, but at hey, being paranoid prevents you from being killed. Just look at Mr. Smith from COW class. He is probably the most paranoid man on earth. But he's alive and that's what's important.

I stared at the picture again. It was amazing how much fear a tiny piece of paper could bring to you. If didn't find this guy in the photograph either he or someone from his team would kill me, or someone from my team would kill me. It's protocol. If you get (someone finds out your identity) you're basically useless on the field –which is something this job requires. And the assassin agencies don't want ex assassins running around with potentially dangerous knowledge and skills.

I heard a knock at the door of my office.

"Cammie?" A timid voice said. I knew at once without even looking at the security feed that it was Liz. The door opened and sure enough, it was the petite blonde in the flash. She seemed nervous and she fidgeted with her fingers. Liz was an amazing analyst but part of the reason she isn't out on the field is that she is like an open book.

"Hey Liz. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up." A British voice interrupted. Bex walked through the door and leaned against the frame. She looked killer in her black pants and white button down—literally.

"We want to know why our best friend and possibly the best agent here hesitated during a mission. That's not you Cam, so we want to know what freaked you so badly that you didn't take the shot when you had the chance." Liz looked at me guiltily. She probably felt bad for bringing Bex with her. But Bex was Bex which meant when she wanted answers she would stop at nothing to get them. Even if that means interrogating you through a bathroom stall—don't ask.

"Well…" I started. I didn't really want to bring it up. In fact that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was in no mood to dig through old memories and bring back painful feelings.

"You know Cam, talking about it could get us closer to finding out who the guy is." Liz told me gently.

"His shoulders were really broad." I finally said. With that, Bex threw up her hands.

"Oh for heaven's sake Cammie! You caused this whole entire mess because you thought that the guy you had to kill was cute?" Bex said annoyed. I blushed.

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Well what did you mean Cammie?" Liz asked.

"It's just… when I saw him, I thought of… he reminded me… those shoulders… his shoulders…" Wow this was harder to say than I thought it would be.

"Just spit it out!" Bex shouted. She was not a very patient woman a fact which many of the managers of the local restaurants knew. And that's why when you go out to eat with Bex, your food is bound to arrive within five minutes of ordering.

"He reminded me of Zach." I said quietly. A look of pain crossed Bex's face as she looked at me. She looked at me concerned with her big brown eyes. Liz looked concerned too but I could tell she was mentally calculating the odds of how many guys would have the same bone structure as Zach.

Finally Liz dared to say the same thing everyone was thinking.

"Could it have been—?"

"No!" I yelled not meaning to say the word that loudly. Bex looked at me shocked and Liz looked a little frightened.

"I mean, the last I heard he was working for the CIA in some deep undercover, off the grid mission. It couldn't have been him. I just… the guy just reminded me of him so it shook me a little that's all." Bex and Liz looked at each other sending a secret look between them.

"Guys I'm fine really. I haven't seen Zach since high school. Seeing someone who had his shoulders that looked like his just freaked me out a little. It doesn't mean anything." They passed the same look again. Finally Liz said timidly,

"You know Cammie, you never did talk about what happened between you two. And it seems like on some level you're dealing with an emotional connection that you buried down all these years. It would be beneficial if you talked about it." Times like these I really wished Liz wasn't as smart as she was.

"Guys really, it's nothing." I tried to laugh a little but it sounded like a squeak. They stared at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Seriously nothing happened. After the Circle of Caven was defeated we just sort of never saw each other again. I mean he left and didn't call or write or…." I felt myself get choked up. I couldn't believe this! I was actually crying about the past when I had more important things to worry about. So I faked a smile.

"This is ridiculous. It was just a little mistake that will never happen again. I've got bigger problems. Lizzie, did you figure out anything about the photograph or weapon he used?" I asked. I could tell Liz didn't want to change the subject but she did so reluctantly.

"Well I'm doing a cross reference with the database to check any key points—"

"English, Lizzie." Bex reminded her.

"Yes and no. Basically I need more time." She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I wanted to reassure her so I smiled and said,

"That's great Lizzie! At least were getting somewhere!" I tried to hide my grimace by getting up and leaving.

"Well I've had a really busy day and I just want to go home and crash, so see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay then" iz said weakly.

"Night Cams." Bex looked at me worriedly. I sighed and left without another glance back. I love my friends, and all but sometimes they think they know what's best for me. Even though I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

I walked out of the office building with my head spinning with what was going on. I could not and would not allow my feelings for Zach—well old feelings anyway—get in the way of my mission. I didn't care how cute he was or how much I missed being enveloped by his broad shoulders because of one of his amazingly safe and warm hugs. Stop it Cammie! Focus on the mission! Ugh you'd think I was some love struck teenager again!

With all that was going on in my head, it wasn't surprising that I didn't realize someone was running towards me without stopping. If you were in my head you definitely would have justified the fact that you didn't see the jogger coming when you walked out the revolving doors of the office and he smacked into you causing you to fall over. And if you were me, no matter how many years of training you had, you still would have been shocked as you looked into those familar green eyes and heard the voice you longed for for so many years.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

**Omg is that—yes, yes it is. It's ZACH! Oooh this should be interesting! Hehe review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update! But I decided to give you guys TWO chapters as an "I'm sorry". Enjoy! **

**Oh and nothing has changed. Brad Pitt and I aren't married and I don't own Gallagher Girls or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. **

Chapter 5

Cammie POV

"Zach?" I stuttered unable to believe my eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Zach! Zach was here! Zach was… on top of me. I suddenly realized the position I was in. Zach had knocked into me but before I could hit the pavement he grabbed me and positioned himself so that I would fall on his arms. So basically I was on the ground, Zach was on top of me and he was holding me. And as much as I wanted to be, I wasn't all that upset about it.

"They very one." He smirked. Oh how I loved/hated that smirk! He held me for a moment longer just staring at me smiling. Then he must have realized what he was doing and he quickly got up and helped me up. We stood a few feet apart and his green eyes pierced my brown eyes. I felt my knees go weak and it was a miracle that he finally looked away because I might have fallen over! He looked around him and finally at the building I had just walked out of.

"So," He said, motioning to the building's sign with his head. "Morgan and Co. huh?" I couldn't believe Zach was standing in front of me. You've got to understand, I haven't seen him in four years! That's 1460 days! 35,040 hours! You get the picture. It was crazy seeing him again after all that time! It was like seeing someone who lives in another state in your hometown. It's surreal!

But what was really crazy (well not really) was how hot he looked! He had just been running so he was a little sweaty which made his face glisten and his cheeks become rosy. His brown hair was tousled perfectly and his emerald eyes were shinning. Not to mention he was wearing an exercise shirt that didn't leave much of an imagination. I think I could count all eight of his eight-pack!

"Um, Gallagher girl?" I quickly looked at Zach and saw he was looking at me a little confused. I could see the humor in his eyes though.

"Oh sorry." I giggled nervously. I have to get a hold of myself! I can't let him now he has this effect on me!

"Yeah, this is my business. We specialize in computer programs and stuff like that." I said trying to remain cool. Zach smirked.

"Nice cover." I panicked for a moment. How did he know about father agency? Father agency was a top secret organization that had no connections to the government. Even my own mother doesn't know about it! Then I realized. The last time Zach saw me I was at a spy school training to be a spy. Of course he thinks I'm still a spy. But I couldn't let him think I was a spy anymore. For my cover to be legit, I have to tell him I'm not a spy anymore. I couldn't risk Zach snooping around and finding out about Father agency. They'd probably kill him.

"No it's not." I said a little too quickly making it unbelievable. He smirked again.

"So then, you're saying that you built up your own software empire after high school instead of staying along the lines of the paths that you were trained for your whole life?" He said sarcastically. I looked him in the eyes (something that ensures confidence) and made sure that my pulse was down to a normal level (which was hard around him) and said,

"I'm out of the spy game." He seemed taken aback for a moment. I must have been pretty convincing. He quickly recovered.

"You're not a spy anymore? Why?"

"I wanted a normal life. And now I have one." I hoped that that didn't sound too rehearsed. Zach looked at me doubtfully.

"Normal? Gallagher Girl, your to extraordinary to be normal." My heart swooned when he said that. Cammie! Get a hold of yourself! He's referring to the fact that you have been trained from infancy to be a spy!

"And besides, normal is so boring." Zach added as an afterthought.

"No Zach, normal is safe." I snapped. "Normal means that I don't have to be hunted by international terrorists groups. Normal means I can go places without constantly checking my tail. And… normal means I can trust people." I said the last part a little quietly. I looked over at Zach's face and saw him flinch.

"After the Circle of Caven, I decided I had enough of the spy life. So I decided to pursue a career that didn't involve covers and legends and firearms." Well that was a total lie. As much s everything else was anyway, but the last part made me want to laugh a little. Zach was quiet for a little while.

"Well, I'm happy you're safe then." He finally said giving me a little smile. I felt guilt start in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it and changed the subject.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked. Zach smirked and said,

"That is an excellent question which will be answered another time." I looked at him confused.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at eight at Le Amour, the restaurant on Fifth Avenue." He started to back up as to leave. I tried to process what I'd just heard. Zach wanted to go out on a date with me? Or did he just want to see me again. Or was he just being mysterious with unknown motives. Finally I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Sure." I said meekly. He smiled. He turned around and started running and called back,

"It's a date!" I wondered what in the world I had gotten myself into.

**What do you think? Review please cause you know how much I love reviews! (They make me more eager to write!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all have been reviewing! Here is Zach's POV.**

Chapter 6

Zach POV

I ran away with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't believe I just saw Cammie! I hadn't seen her for four years! That was four years with which I longed to see her and hold her.

Right when I saw her coming out of the office building I knew I had to talk to her. I mean I didn't have to run into her but that way I was able to hold her for a while. And it was so worth it. She looked amazing. Her brown hair was longer than the last time I saw it and styled perfectly for her face. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed full of life and joy. Her soft silky skin…

Zach what are you doing? It's dangerous to get involved with anyone let alone Cammie! She'd never understand the line of work I was in. She would be disgusted with me! I killed people for a living! I remembered when I told her what kind of school Blackthorne really was. I remember clearly the horror on her face and how she took a step back from me like I was some kind of monster. I didn't want her to think that way of me now. I will have to lie about my job. Not that I really have a choice anyway. Mother agency makes it clear that our job is strictly confidential. If anyone breaks the terms of our agreement with the company, well… let's just say it's a company of trained assassins, use your imagination.

No, I would just tell Cammie that I was working undercover and the facts were confidential. She would understand that even if she is no longer a spy. That statement bothered me in more ways than one. I mean, I understand that after all that happened with her that she would be sick of the spy life. But for her to give up such a big part of her life… it's just surreal. Plus now her senses aren't constantly sharpened which means she would be prone to danger. Spy Cammie could kick anyone's ass. But could normal Cammie? I grew weary thinking about it. I didn't want my Gallagher Girl to be in any danger.

_Then you shouldn't be going out with her_. A small voice in the back of my mind said. I tried to ignore the gnawing guilt in my stomach. It seemed that whenever I was around I was causing her danger. First it was the Circle of Caven and now it's mother agency. Mother made it perfectly clear that we were not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone when I first joined. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I had just received a call that a covert organization wanted the best of the best to join an elite agency where our skills would be tested and sharpened. We would be the people who single handedly protect the world from danger. I was ecstatic to be invited. I had a lot to make up for in my life, and I thought saving the world would be a redeeming factor. However when I got to the agency I was surprised in more than one way.

I was lined up in a row of other guys. I was happy to see familiar faces of other boys that went to Blackthorne with me, like Grant and Jonas. We stood there in a steel room for what felt like hours. I knew our patience was being tested and our skills so I memorized every inch of the walls, how long it took us to get to this room (4 minutes and 22 seconds from when you walked into the building. We took two lefts, a right, and continued straight until we reached a pair of double doors).

Then the most breathtaking woman walked in front of us. When I say breathtaking I don't mean like "wow she's the hottest girl I've ever seen." No, I mean breathtaking like we all couldn't believe our eyes. This woman was yes, extremely beautiful but also she had sharp features and cold eyes that honestly, scarred the crap out of me. She seemed so… lifeless. Like she was some sort of robot or something. I knew that she could kill anyone without feeling a bit of remorse, or anything really.

She greeted us with a cold smile and told us what we had actually signed up for. I realized then why most of the people here were from Blackthorne. Our school has trained us well, I thought bitterly. At that point I wanted to walk away from it all and join some other agency like the CIA. But it was already too late. I knew the secret and if I wanted to leave, they would have to kill me.

Mother told us our whole lives would have to change. She looked at each of us until her eyes landed on me. Then she said the words that constantly haunt me.

"This means: you can't be romantically involved with anyone. It's for their safety as well as the agency's safety. Love makes us careless and in this line of work we can't afford to be careless." She spoke as if from a memory but her message still rang clear. I would have to end it with Cammie. But I couldn't do that. I loved her and couldn't bear to be a part from her. I was planning on keeping us a secret but then Mother added the words that made my blood freeze.

"And if anyone," Another look in my direction, her cold black eyes bore into mine. "keeps a relationship going, both people will be killed. And believe me, I will find out. No secret is safe from an assassin." I gulped. I couldn't let anything happen to Cammie. So as much as it pained me, I would have to keep away from her.

I was too weak to tell her face to face that we were over. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her beautiful brown eyes. I knew that when I saw her face crumble I would quickly blurt out the truth and thus putting both our lives in danger. So I did what I do best. I left without any trace. I hadn't seen or heard from her in four years until now. I thought it would be easier to see her. Like maybe my feelings for her died a little or lowered with time. But as soon as I saw her leave the building my feelings for her surged through my body and I knew that I couldn't stay away from her any longer.

I know that I hurt her. I know that it's dangerous to be with her. I know what's right and what I should do. I know being with her is a big risk. But who ever said love wasn't about taking risks and chances? And I would be taking a huge chance tomorrow at eight. And unfortunately I was looking forward to it.

**Well, what do you think? Review please! See Zach would never just leave Cammie if it wasn't for s good reason! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! And answering to some requests, here is some Zammie! **

Chapter 7

Cammie POV

Pros and cons of going on a "date" with Zach

Pro: I haven't seen him in four years!

Con: I was mad at him wasn't I?

Pro: He could give me the answers I needed.

Con: He would probably leave me with more questions than answers.

Pro: He is an incredible kisser

Con: He likes to kiss me than leave, which is something I do not appreciate.

Pro: It's Zach!

Con: It's Zach.

I tossed and turned for most of the night replaying everything that happened that day. First I blew up a mission and possibly my cover was unveiled. Second, I am in danger of being killed by a competing assassin agency or possibly my own. Third, I ran into, or more correctly he ran into me, the hottest sweetest guy who also happens to be my ex boyfriend and he asked me on a date. Now I do say the term "ex boyfriend" lightly because we were never officially "girlfriend/boyfriend" status. We were just two people who enjoyed each other's company and frequently kissed. We also spent our fair share of life threatening moments together. This, when you think about it, is really romantic.

But that still doesn't let him off the hook for disappearing for four years without a trace! Zach leaving was the hardest thing I'd ever had to live through. And that's coming from a person who survived Chinese war torture. For months I moped around and only wore sweat pants. I refused to do anything and would sit alone in my favorite secret passageways and cry. I know it sounds ridiculous. But I… I loved him. And when he left, so did a piece of my heart. And for four years I've felt something missing, and when I saw Zach, it was like I was whole again. I was… happy.

I sighed frustrated. I hated how just being with Zach for a couple of minutes had turned me into a sap. Somehow being around him makes me only able to think about the good times and not the bad, he- deserted-me-and-constantly-lied-to-me times.

I remember the day he left like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:** The day before graduation.

I was sitting in one of the passage ways that was behind the Gallagher tapestry. Graduation was tomorrow which I was nervous about. I was the key note speaker which meant I had to talk in front of the whole school, their families, the Gallagher trustees, and hundreds of potential employers. And not to mention one hot Blackthorne boy. But that wasn't what was really bothering me. Graduation meant changes. Changes I didn't think I was ready for. Everyone would be leaving the safe comforts of the Gallagher walls and into the real world where there were no second chances and if you missed up you couldn't do an extra credit essay to make it all better. Now of course I knew all of this. I've had my fair share of real world experiences: almost getting kidnapped twice by an international terrorist group, actually getting kidnapped once and defeating them was more real world experiences than most people would get in a lifetime. What I was most worried about was Zach. What would happen to us now that we were adults? Would we go strong and maybe just maybe have a normal relationship? Or would it be full of lies and secrets and jumping from one mission to the next and only seeing each other every Christmas? Or would it even last past the walls of Gallagher Academy? The last thought made me shudder.

Either I was predictable or Zach just knew me better than anyone, but I felt the whoosh of air as the wall opened and Zach walked in. He came and sat down next to me not saying a word. His presence was like fire to me. Warm and inviting. But I knew if I got to close I could get burned. So I just sat there soaking in the warmth. Finally he spoke.

"So, you're getting sloppy. The irregular dust patterns in front of the tapestry were a dead giveaway. Not to mention the tapestry was totally not centered, it was shifted about eight degrees to the right which is about eight degrees too far." He joked. I got up and turned away from him not wanting him to see me cry. I stood and faced the wall looking at the grey brick and memorizing the creases. I heard Zach get up and I felt his body heat behind me.

"Gallagher girl," He whispered reaching for me. But I quickly turned around and faced him trying to mask my tears with anger. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm fine Zach, and thanks for the tip about my spying abilities. It was much appreciated." I tried to hold back the tears and stay strong but my façade melted when he pulled me into him arms. I cried the crease of his shoulder as he held me close.

"What's going to happen to us Zach?" I sniffled. He pulled me back and looked into my eyes. His face looked pained. He cupped my face and with his thumb he wiped away my tears. Then he tilted my chin up and brought his lips down to mine. At first they were soft and careful then they became more hungry and desperate. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and molded my body into his trying to milk every second of it. He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss even more. One of his hands slid down to my waist as he pulled me closer to him. The other stayed on my cheek as he caressed it.

After a couple of minutes we pulled back gasping for air. He rested his forehead against mine, panting. Then he said those simple words that made my heart soar.

"I love you Gallagher Girl." He whispered his breath caressing my face. I smiled and pulled him into another long kiss.

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy." He smiled. We stayed there for a little longer kissing until finally I knew I had to go. As much as I didn't want too I knew I had to get at least a little sleep for the speech tomorrow. I pulled away.

"I've got to go." I whispered.

"No." He grunted playfully and held me closer to him. He began to nuzzle my neck and I felt my knees go weak.

"Zach." I tried to say, but at that point his hands were lowering to and circling my waist and his mouth was moving all along my neck and jaw. I wanted to blame his iron grip on me not leaving, but I knew even if he wasn't holding onto me, I wouldn't have left. Again I pulled away. I smiled at him.

"I really have to go." He let me go, reluctantly. He held my hand and we walked out of the secret passage way. Before we parted ways he pulled me into another kiss but it was soft just barely a peck.

"I will always be here for you." He whispered. I smiled and I knew a look of relief washed over my face.I turned to go away but was stopped when Zach called out to me.

"Oh and Gallagher Girl?"

"Hm?" I responded.

"Try not to screw up the speech tomorrow. I know how nervous you get when I'm around you." He smirked. I tried to protest but he shut me up with a kiss. I sighed and leaned into him and he chuckled.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl." As I lay in my bed that night I wasn't at all worried about tomorrow. I knew that even though we hadn't made any serious plans about the future, that it didn't mattered. We loved each other and I knew whatever happens we will always find a way to be together.

Or so I thought.

The next day, or more correctly, later that morning, everyone was in frenzy for graduation. Macy, Bex, and Liz had forced me into a horrible two-hour long makeup and dress session in which I was plucked, poked, and glamoured. But all I could think about was Zach. _He loved me!_

The graduation speech went without error. Everyone clapped and cried and we threw our graduation caps into the air. Our mission was to successfully retrieve them before they hit the ground, a task that was very easily accomplished. Everyone was all smiles and tears. I talked to hundreds of people all of them telling me I would do great things and if I ever needed a job to give them a call because there was always a spot for me on their team. I laughed along and kept a huge smile on my face only thinking about one thing: Zach. I couldn't wait to see him.

After all the parties and celebrations and not to mention the _thousands_ of pictures, I finally had a moment to myself. I did what I do best and left the after party unnoticed and snuck off to the same secret passageway. I opened the wall expecting to see that cocky smirk and green eyes waiting for me. But instead all I found was emptiness. Taped to the wall written on evapopaper was a note in that familiar slanted handwriting that said:

Sorry.

-Z

I don't remember what happened after that. I remember being found by my mother and my friends. I remember Mr. Solomon picking me up and carrying me to my room. I remember them all fussing over me wondering why I looked dead. I'm sure they figured it out. Finally they all left me and I was able to break down in peace. Not too long after I got the call from Father Agency asking me to join their team. I think one of the reasons I agreed was because of Zach. It felt empowering to know I was more lethal than he was and also I felt a strange sense of closeness to him now that I was an assassin. He was trained to become one and now I was one. It was a sick thought but at that moment I was too distraught to care. That day changed me and will forever be burned in my soul.

The day Zach left was the day Cammie Morgan ceased to exist. Sure I still walked the same and talked the same, and on the rare occasion, laughed the same. But there was always a part of me that was gone. And now it was back. I felt the old me coming alive. And I was crazy enough to say, I wanted more.

So it was decided. I was going on a date with Zach. Even if it killed me, which it very well could do.

**Review! Review! Review! And don't worry there's a lot more Zammie to come! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I like all kinds of feedback! (doesn't mean I'm going to change the story but I really do appreciate what you guys have to say) I take it all into consideration! Anyway here's Zach's POV. It's taking a while to get to the actual date and that's because it has to be perfect for you guys! I'm longing to have a story that has over 100 reviews so I'm trying my hardest to make it impossible to not review! Haha! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Zach POV

I walked into the office the next morning a little too happy. I easily took down the five guards that were preventing me from accessing headquarters. I even smiled as Jonas complained how I had just destroyed even more of his humabots.

"Could you just, be a little more careful when you're attacking them?" He pleaded with me.

"Careful?" One of the other field agents from Blackthorne scoffed. "He's an assassin not a freaking tea cup collector."

"Nick, well then _you_ can spend the six hours it takes to repair their main circuit frame. And maybe then your tone will be a little less condescending." Jonas snapped at Nick. Nick however just smiled and said,

"Oh Jonas, stop being such a pussy. It's your job to fix it. That's why we get paid millions of freaking dollars!"

I could see Jonas getting red in the face and inching toward his laptop. I knew he wasn't going to cause Nick any physical damage but the stuff that guy can do on the computer would be just as bad if not worse.

"Guys." I interrupted. "Play nice." I smiled thinking of Cammie which made both of the guys give me strange looks.

"You okay dude?" Nick asked obviously freaked out by my dreamy expression.

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to regain my composure. I turned to Jonas who was studying me and calculating my expression. He blushed when I glared at him. "How's the hacking coming on the scorched laptop. Any info on who it belongs too?" Jonas quickly got into geek mode and starting rambling of unintelligible stuff.

"Well the transmitter circuit is fried and completely damaged making it really hard to trace back any source of output or input that had been transmitted recently. But when I cross wire the old device into a newer version of the podcast, I'm able to trace a nearly extinct single that—"

"English!" Nick shouted. "Damn, Jonas do you think were freaking rocket scientists." Exclaimed Nick.

"Your definitely not." Jonas muttered earning a death glare from Nick. I swear sometimes these two acted like chicks the way they constantly bitched at each other.

"Jonas!" I said calling back attention to me.

"Oh right." He pushed up his glasses which had fallen down to the bridge of his nose. "Well, like I was saying, it's difficult but I think I'm getting somewhere." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How much longer?"

"If my calculations are correct—which they usually are—then I should have some hardcore evidence in about 24 hours." My head whirled with math. If I found out who the laptop belonged to by tomorrow I would be able to kill the punk that owned it by dinner time. Then I'd be free to hang out with Cammie, assuming everything goes well tonight. A strange feeling occurred in my stomach. Was I actually _nervous_? I couldn't believe it! Zach Goode, the poster child for cocky, was _nervous_? I hadn't felt nervous since the last time I saw her in her favorite passage way and I thought she wanted to break up. That was before the major make out session and that simple confession of love which I then figured she probably wanted to continue to see me. This made it all the more impossible to leave her.

I looked around and saw Jonas still staring at me. If he had finished his prototype for his mind reading device that he had been bragging about, I'd be screwed. I quickly turned around and walked to my office to avoid his questioning stare.

I sat down on my chair and put my head in my hands sighing. What have I done? I was conflicted with knowing what was right and what I wanted most. I knew the right thing to do would be to cancel the date and disappear out of Cammie's life forever. But what I wanted most was to see her, grab her and kiss her passionately and never let go.

I heard the door open and lifted my head to see Grant looking at me with humor in his eyes.

"So…" He started. "Jonas said you were acting a little weird. Come to think of it you do look different. I think it's the smile on your face. I'm not used to seeing that…" I groaned and put my head down not in the mood for an interrogation. But either Grant didn't take the hint or he didn't care.

"The last time I saw you this happy was the day before graduation, four years ago. Well, I'm no genius, although pretty close, I'm going to take a gamble and guess you saw Cammie." I made no reply.

"Oooh the silent treatment. Good then. I'll talk. Zach you know what's right. You had to leave Cammie once because it would be dangerous if you continued seeing her. It took you years to get over her. Hell, you're _still_ not over her! And now what? You're either going to risk putting her life in danger again or leave and have your heart shattered again. Dude, you don't know what it's like seeing your best friend in the state you were in." I heard the sadness in his voice. "It's nice seeing you actually happy again." I wanted to tell him to leave. I didn't want to hear the truth. I wanted this whole mess to be fixed. But I knew Grant was right. He always was. Damn him.

"You know the penalty if you get caught." I heard him take a deep breath. "So don't get caught." I suddenly looked up at him and saw he had a full blown grin on his face. He laughed at my confused expression.

"You didn't think I was going to force you to remove the one thing in your life that made you happy did I? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Just then Jonas walked in with a smile on his face. He walked up to Grant and Jonas patted him on his back.

"Me and Jonas here got your back." I smiled at possibly my only friends in the world.

"Thanks guys." I replied.

"So now all we have to worry about is trying to win her back." Grant said with a mischievous smile. I looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Grant scoffed and Jonas even looked incredulous. And _he_ was definitely not a girl's expert.

"You don't think Cammie is going to come crawling back into your arms do you?" The realization hit me. I left her. She probably hated me! I don't blame her. I was a coward the way I left her with only a silly note. Come to think of it, I was surprised she had even agreed to go out with me!

"Shoot, you guys are right" I ran my fingers through my hair. Grant however just smiled.

"Don't fret my man, we've got you covered." I looked over at him and he was pointing to Jonas.

"Operation Win Cammie's Heart is in session. Complete with a romantic dinner and all that jazz. We've got every piece of technology on our side." Jonas said enthusiastically. I however was not as confident. I knew Cammie. She wasn't the one to be wooed by a romantic dinner. No I would need to do something more. I needed to show her how sorry I was. But I couldn't think of anything. Man, all these years of being a heartless killer really takes a toll on your romantic abilities. I turned to the guys.

"Guys, we have to do something big."

"We could do like a carriage ride thing." Grant suggested. "Chicks love horses." I looked at him a little weirdly. And then shook my head.

"No something bigger."

"We could program a computer that you both have to hack to save everyone's life." Jonas suggested. I shook my head at that too. Nerd love was so not the way to go. Suddenly an idea formed in my head.

"No, I was thinking more something like what happened in the mission at Prague." Jonas looked confused but Grant looked at me a little shocked.

"Dude, that's big." I merely smirked and said,

"Let's make it happen."

**Ooh what happened in Prague? Review and keep reading to find out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ANYONE CAN MAKE REVIEWS NOW! THANKS!**

**Ah don't hate me for not telling you guys what happened in Prague (which btw is in the Czech Republic—it's a gorgeous place: Google it) But believe me its coming and will be well worth the wait! But a whole bunch of other stuff has to happen first so just sit back and enjoy the show! And review! **

**So Cammie is not a damsel in distress as we all know. She's mad and conflicted at the same time. So this is a chapter showing her feelings. Oh and thanks for the tip about the anonymous reviews thing** **.Sarcastic-Tomboy! I hope you like this chapter about Cammie more! I tried to make her less whiny! **

**Brad Pitt: You know you haven't been writing the disclaimer *tsk tsk***

**Me: You know that beard on your face makes you look like a hobo…**

**Brad Pitt: … **

Chapter 9

Cammie POV

I walked into the agency the next morning angry and confused. I hated how I was acting so foolish. The more I thought about Zach the angrier I got! He left me and now he's back and thinks he can make it all better by asking me out. Well I wasn't having any of that! For a moment I considered actually canceling the date. I didn't care if I thought a piece of me was missing. That piece made me a better assassin. Not having feelings really helps in the killing business.

I sighed in frustration. Either I was being a hopeless romantic girly girl or I was being a heartless assassin. And at this moment I didn't know which of the two were worse. Fortunately for me as soon as I walked into the headquarters Bex was waiting for me with a file in her hands.

"Cammie, you've got a new mission." I smiled relieved. A new mission was a perfect distraction from the mini war I was having with myself.

"Great!" I said a little too enthusiastically. This caused a suspicious look from Bex who knew that I of all people did a better job hiding my emotions than that.

"Right. Well, anyway the target is a Mr. Damien Spangler. He's an arms dealer who just recently has sold 20,000 pounds of nuclear arsenal to various terrorist groups. So far he is still the one holding the codes that give control over these nuclear arsenals. Your job is to get the codes and get rid of Damien."

"Sounds simple enough." I replied a tad bit disappointed that it wouldn't be anything really distracting. Bex however looked at me and said,

"It's not. Mr. Spangler is a well known playboy guy. He hosts lavish parties and is quite the up scene man. So he's well known and always in the spotlight. He's been hunted by the CIA, NSA, FBI, you name it. He's never been caught even though he's always seen." I wasn't all that impressed. I mean it was the CIA and other organizations like that. They weren't all that creditable. Well, they just weren't as good as us.

"The guy's good. I got that." I tried to walk away but was stopped by a mischievous looking Bex.

"Cam, there's more to it. You have to engineer a honeypot situation." This got my attention. For all of you who don't know, honeypot is when a female agent uses her, well _femaleness_, to make a male agent give into her. I began to protest.

"Really, I shouldn't be the one to do this. I'm the pavement artist who doesn't get seen."

"A lot good, that's done you." Bex mumbled and I narrowed my eyes at her. That reminded me.

"What's the status on the man from the dessert?" Bex sighed.

"It's still underway." I narrowed my eyes again.

"It needs to be out of the way. And soon." I started to turn around but Bex grabbed my arm.

"The mission Cam."

"Oh right. Can't we get someone like Macey to do it? She's much better at those scenarios. I think she enjoys them even."

"Nope, Macey is still undercover in Vienna as a nun." I sighed in frustration ignoring the irony of that statement because really: Macey a nun?

"What do I have to do?" I finally said.

"There's a meeting he's holding at four this afternoon. It's not a big under the sun event that he likes so the witnesses will be relatively few. You're going as a "lady friend" that he supposedly hired." I nodded understanding what the term meant. Let's just say it involves fishnets and short skirts.

"Then when you're alone in his office, you'll get the information and kill him. Simple as that." She smiled and handed me the folder. I looked at it and it had all the information about the mission. The name and address of the hotel Damien was staying. The time of the meeting, ect. I noted that the hotel was really close to the restaurant Zach was taking me to. I quickly remembered our date and blurted out,

"When will I be back?" Bex looked at me suspiciously.

"It shouldn't take you more than two hours." I relaxed knowing that it left me plenty of time before I had to meet with Zach.

"Why?" Bex demanded.

"Can't I be concerned when I will be done so I don't waste any time hunting down the guy who I. me?" I snapped happy that I was able to come up with a convincing lie. But I could tell Bex wasn't buying it. She just nodded and walked sharply away.

I sighed. Why didn't I just tell her? _Because you'd look weak._ A voice in my head answered automatically. If I told her, she would think I was a pathetic sap and she would discourage me with going out with Zach. No she wasn't going to be any help in this. But I knew who would. I silently walked into my office and locked the doors. I took out my cell phone and checked to make sure there weren't any tracers on it. Then I dialed a number that was only supposed to be for emergencies. I think this qualified as one. It rang three times before a familiar voice picked up.

"This better be important Cammie." The voice threatened.

"Macey." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I saw Zach." I blurted and then from there I spilled the whole story. I waited for her to respond. She finally said.

"So why did you call me."

"What should I do?" I asked frustrated. "Should I go out with him and forgive him or should I cancel the date? I'm so confused."

"Cam, it's not that confusing. You like him don't you?" I nodded my head not realizing she couldn't see me.

"Well, you can't let him know that. You have to be positive that he's willing to do anything for you before you let him come back."

"I don't understand." I heard a sigh on the other hand.

"Cam, listen you should be mad at him. So use that to your advantage. Play hard to get until you're sure he will go to the end of the world for you. It's no use getting into a relationship with the guy who broke your heart if he's just going to do it again." I bit my lip. She had a point.

"Okay Macey, thanks."

"And Cam?" She said before I could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Do whatever makes you happy." With that she hung up and I felt more confused than ever. I was mad at Zach. But I missed him. I wanted to kill him. But at the same time I wanted to kiss him. Why couldn't my love life just be simple for once! I spun around in my chair and almost dropped the phone in surprise. Standing in front of me was a very angry looking Bex. I mentally kicked myself for not noticing her come in .

"So." She started her caramel colored eyes piercing into mine. "Zach?" I nodded my head tensing and waiting for the fight. Bex was strong but I was faster. She would never see me coming. But for supposedly being a good spy people still had the ability to surprise the crap out of me. I was waiting for Bex to lunge at me and tackle me. Which she did. And I shifted my weight so that I'd through her off of me but I stopped suddenly when I felt her giving me… a hug? She squeezed me tightly and squealed. Which was very un_Bexish_.

"What the he—"

"What? You didn't think I was going to stop you from the only thing that has made you happy?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. She let go of me and looked down at me pointedly.

"You know, you're not being a very good liar. Which is _never_ a good thing for a spy. You like him. Get over it!"

"Bex it's not that simple!" I sighed in frustration. "I mean he's sweet and hot and those muscles… No! He left me! He _abandoned_ me! I can't forgive him for that!" I said stubbornly.

"Maybe he had to." Bex said quietly. I didn't even want to consider the possibility that something made Zach leave me. Why? Because that would make it much more complicated and I might even forgive Zach. And at the moment, I really wanted to stay mad.

"Look I've got to go and get my mission over with." I got up and walked out of my office to the "closet". It was basically a high tech room that fit your every need for a mission from new threads to fake passports. It was a pavement artist's dream.

As I pulled on my rather slutty dress (I didn't have to pull too far because there wasn't much fabric to pull) I thought about my predicament. Zach left me after he told me he loved me. Was he lying or did something really happen that forced him to leave without saying goodbye? He wanted to see me again now. But why? If he couldn't date me then what's changed now? Ugh! I groaned in frustration. It seems like I was back where I always was when I'm with Zach: more questions than answers.

I walked over to the weapons corner of the closet and started debating on my weapon. I stroked the guns with pride. I grabbed the M6 Machine gun. I tossed it from hand to hand appraising it. The aiming capability was quite impressive and it could shoot up to 500 feet away. I sadly put it back realizing this mission was going to call for more _closeness._ I next looked at Heckler & Koch P7M13. It was the perfect size and had a sleek interior with a killing finish to it. It was too flashy though and too noisy though. I continued looking until I found the USP Elite. _Perfect_. I thought. With its .45 APC and muzzle muffler it was not only the perfect size but it was as quiet as it was deadly. And it would do the job cleanly.

I cocked the gun and aimed it at one of the practice targets hitting it dead on in the head. I smiled a deadly smile. A thought occurred to me. If Zach's not willing to give me answers, I could sure as hell get them myself.

**Would Cammie actually kill Zach? Hehe well you guys will just have to read! **

**Pssh I'm not that mean! Her assassin side is showing more in this chapter. She's used to getting her way by force. So that's what she's talking about! **

**Also review and tell me what you guys think is going to happen on the date! The person who's closest to what's actually going to happen will get a sneak peak of a **_**certain**_** future chapter! Hehe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel so freaking FANTASTIC! So thanks! Especially to GGGirlADDICT! You're review made me smile REALLY big!**

**Okay sorry it took long to update but here you go! I'm so excited because this story is just fitting together so nicely. Unfortunately no one was close to what's actually going to happen on the date but that makes it better because then you guys will be more surprised! (Although I did LOVE everyone's ideas!) You can still guess because I won't be posting the date chapter until tomorrow! **

**You guys are all spies so I don't have to tell you that I don't own Gallagher Girls or Mr. And Mrs. Goode.**

Chapter 10

Zach POV

Grunt! I sent another punch swiftly contacting my target. I heard him groan and used that millisecond advantage to do a side sweep kick. The target fell over and tried to swing his legs as if to trip me. However I was faster. I dodged his legs and sent another kick to his torso. He balled up in pain. I then picked him up and threw him across the room. He hit against the wall and slumped unconsciously to the floor. I grunted as I relaxed my fighting position. I had won yet another fight. I heard clapping.

"Nicely done man." Grant whistled. "Someone's a little tense." He added. I walked over to him and took a swig of water.

"Don't start or you'll be next." I threatened.

"Uh oh! Someone's nervous about tonight!" Grant taunted. I quickly grabbed him in a death lock and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not nervous and you're not going to be alive if you say anything more about it." I released Grant. The next thing I knew Grant flew past me singing,

"Zachy loves Cammie! Zachy loves Cammie!"

"Grant!" I shouted running after him leaving the "dead" humabot behind. I was half laughing and half ready to kill Grant as I followed him into the headquarters room. I nearly smacked into him as he stopped suddenly.

"What the hel—" I was cut off when I followed Grant's gaze. Standing in front of us was Mother herself. Suddenly the temperature of the room lowered a few degrees. She stared at both of us with cold eyes. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and watched us uneasily. Her dark lips finally spoke.

"Agent Newman. Agent Goode." She greeted us curtly.

We stood taller and tried to look serious. But the only thought that was running through my mind was "Does she know?". She stood there glaring down at both of us. My heart was racing like I just ran a marathon. I'm sure my eyes were dilated and I was sweating in all three stress spots where people tend to sweat when they're nervous. But I didn't care. I had to know if she knew. And plus I knew that even though I was a wreck on the inside, my exterior remained calm. It always does. A perk of being a Goode. She turned her cold black eyes toward me and smiled evilly.

"Agent Goode," She started. Yup she definitely knows. I swear if she so much as _looks_ at Cammie, I'll—

"You have a mission." Oh.

"A mission?" I repeated more relieved than confused. Maybe she doesn't know.

"Yes. Today at four there will be a meeting at the Venetian Hotel. Arms dealers from across the world will be there. One person in particular is causing a lot of interest. His name is Damien Spangler."

"So do you want me to kill him?" I asked getting straight to the point. Mother however just smiled a hallow smile.

"No, fortunately someone else is going to do that for us." I looked at her confused until what she was saying finally sunk in.

"Father Agency?" I asked annoyed. Those chicks were always stealing our targets. She smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. But then again, nothing about her personality screamed happiness.

"Yes. You're mission is to go to the meeting and kill the agent from Father Agency." I nodded curtly. My pulse rate started to lower when it became clear that this meeting was only about a mission. Although it still was odd that Mother presented herself just to tell me I had a mission. Usually she sends over a file and doesn't even talk to us.

"How will I know which one is her?" I asked. She looked at me coyly.

"What business would a woman have with influential men...?" Ah. I knew what to look out for. Well if that was all we were going to discuss I started to turn away.

"Agent Goode?" She called stopping me in my tracks.

"There is another reason I came. I was curious to know your progress on your latest mission. Have you found the person from the desert?" She asked in a casual way but I could hear the tone she had underneath. It was almost as if she was taunting me. I turned back around to see her polishing her gun. I tensed ready to fight if she was going to try and kill me. However she just held the gun playfully. I got the message loud and clear. If I didn't find the person from the desert, she would kill me without hesitation.

"When I'm finished today, I'll be one closer to killing the real agent." She seemed pleased by my answer. She got up to walk away.

"It was nice chatting boys. But I'm afraid I have other people to kill." I didn't doubt it.

She finally left the room and you could physically hear everyone's collective sigh of relief. We might be a bunch of assassins but when it comes to Mother, we were all pansies.

Grant looked over me and smiled.

"Whew! That was close!" I felt like clogging him over the head but I was too relieved to do any damage.

"Yeah." I muttered. Then I got down to business. "Jonas, how's the plan for tonight going?" I looked over at Jonas and saw his face light up.

"Operation Win Cammie's Heart is a go!" He said in hushed whispers. I rolled my eyes. Jonas might be a freaking genius but he was no spy. A really spy never would have said that out loud no matter how much he whispered. But secretly I was relieved that everything was set for tonight. It was going to be… magical. Well hopefully Cammie will think it is.

I didn't want to think of Cammie or tonight or the fact that Mother was here and was breathing down my back to find the agent from the desert. No, I didn't want to think of anything like that right now. I had a mission that I couldn't be distracted from. I quickly walked over to the armory (the place where we store all of our weapons and disguises for missions). Since I could have been I. it was a requirement that when I go on missions I disguise myself so I'm not recognized. I then looked through the assorted weapons I had. I looked at the long range Machine guns. Would I need to kill her from afar I thought while glancing at a beautiful MP5A2. Or would it be more close range? I eyed a P7M13. Better play it safe and go with the Pardini PC/GT45-5. It was durable, sturdy and always killed nicely. I smiled. I was ready for a mission. Anything to take my mind off of everything else.

**Venetian Hotel 1500 Hours**

I walked into the hotel with confidence. The secret was to act like you belong. I was wearing a smart looking suit, a wig and a pair of glasses with colored contacts underneath. I looked sort of like Jonas, if Jonas had as big of muscles as me. But the important thing was that I was unrecognizable. I walked through the lobby and stepped silently on the elevator. No one seemed to notice that I had not checked in the hotel or that I was not with any large party of business suits. When you look rich no one bothers to think you're out of the ordinary. I smiled. People could be so clueless.

Like the fact that the hotel thought their security measures were good when the truth was there was a roomful of arms dealers on floor twenty. This means their cameras were obviously tweaked so that the hotel security couldn't see or hear what was being said. And also I had just walked through the hotel carrying a gun. Obviously there were no weapons scanners upon entry. Not that I didn't have _ways_ of avoiding those scanners.

I stopped at the 19th floor and got off walking purposely to one of the hotel rooms. Now if you aren't an ignorant spy, or if you have common sense, you would realize that yes I know the room the meeting is being held is on the twentieth floor. You would also know that if I just walked out of the elevator on the twentieth floor I would be dealing with a lot more guards and therefore a lot more people I would have to kill. So basically I was being conservative by picking the lock of room 202 and climbing into the ventilation system.

I rolled my eyes at how easy it was to fit in the vent. Do hotels purposely make vents big enough to hold grown men? If you ask me, the hotel is just begging for spies to infiltrate it. I crawled through the dusty darkness occasionally looking at my watch which had the ventilation blue prints on it so that I knew where I was.

I crawled around for a little longer until I heard voices. I knew I was above the room where Damien was. And I knew my target was in there. I peered through the vent and was amused by the scene I saw.

A very hot girl in a rather skimpy dress had Damien handcuffed to a chair blindfolded. I rolled my eyes at how easy it must have been to get him in the chair. I saw the dumb smile on his face as he thought he was about to get some. I couldn't see the woman's face but there was something familiar about the way she held herself. Then she spoke.

"Have you been a bad boy?" She taunted in a husky voice. The voice sounded painfully familiar but I couldn't place it. It was too well concealed. He nodded his head and oafishly replied yes. She rubbed something metal across his back. I could tell he was turned on but he didn't know that it was a gun.

"Selling nuclear weapons to terrorists _does_ make you a bad boy." She whispered patronizing. I could see the look of confusion on his face and then pure terror. It didn't last long because she swiftly brought up the gun and shot him. And then I realized.

_It was the girl from the desert_.

I could tell by the way she held the gun and pulled the trigger which was the only part of her I'd been able to see before when I tried to aim at her with my rocket launcher. I quickly aimed my gun through the vents. As I shifted my position she looked up alarmed and shot at the vent. She turned away and made her way to the balcony. I quickly jumped through the vent and started shooting at her. She dodged the bullets like a seasoned professional. As she ran she shot over her shoulder. I was impressed by the way she could shoot without looking and still be close to her target.

I smiled as she reached the balcony. She had no place left to go. But she surprised me. She swiftly looked back at me and offered me a smirk. The she jumped.

I ran over to the balcony and saw her safely sailing down on a wire that was attached to her purse. I aimed to take shot and but to my dismay she disappeared into the crowd. I banged the wall with my fist.

"Damn it!" I screamed. I heard a little gasp and I looked over to the balcony next to mine where a young couple were staring at me and the gun I had in my hand with shock. They had probably just witnessed quite a scene.

"Good evening folks." I tipped my imaginary hat and walked back inside. I couldn't believe I let her slip away _again_! I looked around the room to see if there were any clues left behind. I knew there wouldn't be and wasn't the least bit upset that I didn't find any. This girl was good. But I had to be better. I had to be Goode.

**Sooo what do you think? You guys thought he'd find out it was Cammie huh? Well don't worry that's coming later. Remember she was disguised and so was her voice. So was he. Plus during their little shoot out they couldn't really see each other's faces.**

**Okay so I really liked how one of the reviews told me what their favorite line was. So if you're up for it review and tell me your favorite line! Thanks! **

**Oh and the date scene is the next chapter (if everything goes well and that crazy imagination of mine doesn't run off again! )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter was too long so I had to split it into two! Don't hate me! I'm updating the actual date tomorrow! It's ready and everything! I think you guys will really enjoy it! (Well hopefully!)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I loved everyone telling me they're favorite lines! So do that again if you're up for it!**

**What am I about to write?**

**A. Disclaimer **

**B. Something about how hot Brad Pitt is**

**C. Something about how **_**un**_**hot Brad Pitt is because of his scraggly beard**

**D. All of the above. **

**If you guessed D. give yourself a cookie! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Cammie POV

I rushed through the crowd careful to not go to fast and not to slow. I had to get away from here. I completed my mission but just barely. I knew at once who the guy was that was shooting at me. No it wasn't one of the guards and no it wasn't hotel security (although I doubt they even have security considering how unsecure the hotel really is). It was the guy from the desert.

How did I know that? Well I'm an assassin (which is basically a spy with high depth skills). Okay… I also would recognize those broad shoulders anywhere. But it is safe to say that I caught a glimpse of that guys face and it in no way reminded me of Zach. Therefore it will be _so_ much easier to kill him. But then again if he did resemble Zach like his shoulders do then I'd still gladly take the shot. It would get out some pent up frustration. Kidding… kind of.

As soon as I got back to the office I quickly filled out my paperwork. It was basically a summary of how the mission went. It also wasn't on paper. We were to high tech for that.

I signed into the touch screen computer. It looked like a huge TV screen and it had a panel like an iPad that was the control device. I clicked on "My Missions" and clicked the most recent I was too complete. Then the Q&A part started.

Did you go undercover to the Venetian Hotel as Chrystal Chandelier and engineer a honeypot operation?

Yes.

Did you successfully complete your mission by killing the target known as Damien Spangler?

Yes.

Did you recover the codes that can activate the nuclear arsenal the target had distributed around the globe?

Yes.

Was your cover at any point blown?

No.

Were there any other problems during your mission?

No.

Are you excited for your date with Zach?

Ye— Wait.

What the heck? I heard a giggle behind me and turned around to see Liz with a huge grin on her face and her own control panel. I smiled as I realized she had hacked into the system and over wrote the question.

"Lizzie." I said warningly.

"I know I know. It's erased." I smiled. You might be wondering how Liz could hack into one of the most secure, if not the most secure, database in the world. If you are, then you obviously don't know our Liz. To be fair, she was the one who created the mainframe that Father Agency uses. That's how she got the job. She certainly didn't get it because of her passion of killing or her superior field skills.

"So…" She started looking at me with giddiness. "Tonight's the night! Your date with Zach!"

"Liz! Keep it down!" I shushed glancing around to see if anyone heard. I grabbed her and pulled her into my _soundproof_ office. She looked at me a little confused.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" I took of my wig and ran my fingers through my newly released hair.

"It's complicated Liz." Liz hoped up on my desk and crossed her legs.

"Well I _love_ complicated!" She giggled. And that was true. She loved anything the least bit complex.

"But this isn't a code or a test." I reminded her. "This is about a boy, well a man now."

"Which is what I've been studying! It's the only thing I haven't mastered yet!" She said in frustration. "You would think that a girl who can solve a NASA satellite code and launch one of its satellites into space in under a minute could at least figure out the cumulative affect the Y chromosome has on the brain! That stupid molecular bit of DNA!"

I tried not to burst out laughing at Liz's rant. I mean hey, everyone has their own problems they have to deal with. Mine were along the lines of there are two men out there, one who I have to kill and the other who I want to date and also seriously injure. I sighed.

I looked over at the time. It was five now. I was meeting Zach at the restaurant at eight. I could go blow off some steam at the gym. Or see if Bex wants to spare. But just then someone walked through my office and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to do either of those things.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! It's makeover time!" And then Macey McHenry threw her head back and did an actual evil laugh. And I knew that if there was a thunderstorm out, lightening would have stroke at that moment. She cocked her hand on her hip.

"Miss me?" She purred. I smiled against my will. And I ran up to hug her. A part of me was relieved. In this line of work, any mission could be your last. So every time one of my friends went on a mission I was relieved when they came back unharmed.

I felt another strong pair of arms join our hug and then another that were, if possible, even stronger! So obviously Liz and Bex and joined our group hug. I felt the relief that everyone felt that Macey was home. But the moment was ruined when she pulled back and looked at me evilly and said,

"Let's go shopping!" My relief was washed away with terror. I let go and looked all around for possible escape routes. My eyes landed on the window. I contemplated jumping. There was an 83% chance I would live, which was much higher than if I stayed and underwent Macey's extreme makeover venture. But before I had the chance to run over to the window a strong pair of arms grabbed me.

"No you don't Cam." Bex's thick British voice whispered in my ear. I could have fought back but I couldn't guarantee there would have been severe injury so I let them pull me out of my office and force me into a car where we drove to the mall and I spent the next two hours of my life trying on dresses.

We finally settled on a cute, but a little too short in my opinion, navy blue dress. Macy called it "casual yet elegant" Bex called it "hot with a side a nice" and Liz only gaped at how such little fabric cost that much money. Her mind frequently thought of numbers more than anything else. When she got over the shock she said it looked "great". But the one description that meant the most was when Zach's eyes lit up when he saw me and he described it as "beautiful."

I smiled when I saw him then quickly stopped. I remembered that I was mad at him. Even though he did look unbelievably hot in a green shirt that accented his eyes and his toned body (although I'm sure he could wear a potato sack and you'd still be able to see his muscles) and khaki shorts. I walked past him and started to walk into the restaurant when I felt his hand grab my arm. I was half tempted to flip him over but I practically melted when I heard his voice whisper in my ear,

"Where are you going Gallagher Girl?" I shivered involuntarily as his warm breath tickled my neck. Stop it Cammie! Be strong! He left you!

"To the restaurant." I tried to snap but my voice shook a little.

"Where else?" I added a little more venomously then before. He seemed to have heard the anger because he paused for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You know Gallagher Girl, assuming is never a good thing for a spy." I spun around.

"Well I'm not a spy anymore." I'm an assassin I added in my head. He just smiled a sad smile and I felt a little bit of my anger fade away.

"Oh right." It looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. So I spoke instead.

"Well are we going to go eat or not?" He looked at me curiously.

"Did becoming normal make you lose your patience too?"

"I'm just tired of your _cryptic_ness!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Was his smirking reply.

"Well I'm about to be drop dead gorgeous if you don't stop being so secretive." He cracked a smile and I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Let me be secret for just a few minutes more. It's a surprise where we're going." He took out a blindfold and looked at me pleadingly. There were a million reasons why I should have said no. Letting someone voluntarily blindfold you is about the worst mistake a spy can make. It's also a stupid thing for anyone, let alone a spy, to do. You're basically entrusting your welfare into the person with the blindfold. Not to mention I could barely walk in these heels by myself. Now I would have to trust Zach to guide me in them? But as soon as I looked into his piercing emerald eyes I knew I was going to say yes. Because when I looked into them, I saw the person Zach Goode. The Zach Goode who saved my life on multiple occasions. The Zach Goode, who like me, knew what it was like to be alone. The Zach Goode who kissed me and held me. Looking into his eyes, I saw the Zach Goode who I knew would die before letting anything happen to me. The Zach Goode who loved me.

So I nodded my head and then the world went dark as he tied the blindfold around my head. He gently tied the knot and I felt his hand stroke my hair. I resisted the urge to lean back against his strong body.

"Were going to start walking now." All of a sudden my spy senses were in hyper drive. It's amazing how much you can realize about the world around you even if you're eyes are closed. It's like your body knows that one of your senses are down so it hypes up all your other ones so you don't miss a thing.

I could hear a young couple walking out of the restaurant. They were whispering cute things to each other. All of which I could hear. I could smell Zach's cologne. I blame my overdriven senses for continuously smelling Zach. It's not my fault that my body was strongly attracted to the smell. I totally blame my senses. I could feel the pressure of Zach's hand on mine and his other on the small of my back. I knew that we had walked a few feet. I somehow sensed we were stepping off of a ledge before Zach said anything.

"Alright Gallagher Girl. We're going to get into my car." I heard the car door open and I moved as Zach lightly pushed me into the seat. I felt Zach's body heat as he leaned over me and strapped my seat belt on. He probably took longer than he needed to but I didn't complain because the heat radiating off of his body felt so good.

"Now you're safe." His warm breath caressed my face. I breathed in his scent and sighed. I heard him chuckle. He walked over to the other side and I felt the weight of the car shift as he got in. He started the car and the engine was low and smooth. From the soft leather interior and the low growl of the engine I could deduce that we were in a very nice car. Perhaps a Lamborghini Gallardo? I voiced my idea and I heard Zach chuckle.

"I knew you could never stop being a spy." I blushed. I wasn't staying in cover! The rest of the short ride, 6 minutes and 47 second, two right turns and one left, I was quiet. I heard the car stop. I heard Zach get out and felt the weight of the car shift again. Then my door opened and Zach helped me out. All of a sudden smells and sounds started to hit me like lightening.

I smelled greasy foods and heard joyful screams. I heard cranks and whooshes. I knew where we were even before Zach took of my blindfold.

**OMG where are they! And why!**

**Why am I so mean and leaving it like this? **

**Review and continue reading if you want to find out!**

**Check tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey fans (hopefully I still have some after being so cruel and waiting FOREVER to update! I blame the wait solely on school and homework. So if you should get mad at anyone it should be the person who invented school… just saying) **

**ANYWAY! Here is an EXTRA long chapter of the awaited date scene! Hopefully you all like it! **

**I will try to update once a week now that school's back in session. I can't make any promises but I think about you guys and this story all the time and I want to let everyone know that I will NOT abandon it! I will keep writing to the end.**

**So I could write a witty disclaimer but instead I'm going to let you go ahead and read the chapter you have all been so wonderfully patient waiting for!**

**Flashback: Prague **

I was lying on the floor of the hotel room curled up in a ball. My mind was playing back all of the memories I wanted to forget.

The Circle of Caven's base.

My father's dead body.

Zach's mother's face as I shot her.

Zach's mother lying on the floor dead.

I shook my head and willed the tears to come that I knew never would.

I remembered how my mother, the Baxters, Aunt Abby, Bex, Liz, Macey, and hundreds of other agents fought against the Circle of Caven's men. There was so much suffering.

I remember seeing Zach and fighting next to him. We were the only people the Circle wouldn't kill. We were right. Until one of them shot at Zach. I remember seeing his fall to the ground. And as the anger enveloped me I took out my gun and shot Zach's mother. The fight ended then. Their leader was dead, as well as my innocence. I replayed the scene thousands of times in my mind. As much as I wanted to forget my first kill.

I remember being filled with relief as I ran over to Zach and saw that his bullet vest protected him. All the bullet had done was knock the wind out of him. I felt relieved at the same time I felt empty.

That's how I felt now. Lying on the floor of the safe hotel where I was put while the others went and cleaned up the mess.

I heard the door open and I heard soft footsteps approach me. I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I didn't care. A pair of strong arms lifted me up and held me close as the person sat down. I felt the weight of guilt come crashing down on me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I finally looked over into the pair of green eyes that I had come so accustomed to seeing. They were filled with pain and sadness. Zach's hand stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes under his touch. I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent.

"Gallagher girl." He whispered. "You're safe now, and that's all that matters." I looked up at him a little shocked.

"But Zach," He shushed me with a kiss. And I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a soft kiss as if I was fragile and Zach didn't want me to break. And even though we weren't talking I knew Zach was telling me that he forgave me. And at that one moment, I forgot everything. I forgot that I had been too late to save my father. I forgot that so many people got hurt fighting for me. I forgot the lifeless look in Zach's mother's eyes. I even forgot the look of horror on Zach's face when he came to and saw his mother on the ground dead. For that one moment, all I felt was Zach's lips on mine and the weight of a thousand things unsaid being lifted.

But like all good things, the moment had to end. Zach pulled away and grinned. It didn't reach his eyes, and I was sadly reminded of how this life we chosen changes people. I stared into his emerald eyes and knew he knew what I was thinking. Finally he spoke,

"I have a surprise for you." And all of a sudden his whole demeanor changed. He was happy and giddy like a school boy. I couldn't help but giggle. My giggle was a little hoarse. My body wasn't used to that kind of emotion. But needless to say, what he said enticed me.

"What?" He stood up and let me down. He grabbed my hand and said,

"Come on." He pulled me along.

"Zach where are we going?" I asked a little wearily.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Gosh, you're so damn cryptic!" I complained but let him pull me along. He just smirked again. We walked out of the hotel (or more like snuck out because technically we weren't supposed to leave—but when has that ever stopped me before?) and starting walking down the streets of Prague. He held my hand and on the outside we looked like to teenagers who were out on a stroll. While in reality we were two teenagers who had seen and done too much.

I was curious where we were going. I am a spy after all. If Zach was trying to get me not to think about the last few hours than he was doing a pretty good job.

We walked along for a while until the smells and noises were coming into view. I smelled greasy foods and heard the familiar sounds of people joyously screaming and the sounds of machines whirling. I looked over at Zach confused.

"Why are we at a carnival? Is it some kind of mission?" I asked tensing up sensing danger. I felt Zach's warm hands on my shoulders massaging them. I melted like butter under his touch. His warm breath was in my ear.

"Relax Gallagher Girl. You're only mission tonight is to have fun." I looked at him; he was smiling down at me.

"You're finally safe Cammie. No more Circle of Caven." I let his words sink and for once in my life I felt safe.

"Tonight is about me and you and our first date." I couldn't help but break into a wide smile. His hands wrapped around my waist and I my hands rested on his chest.

"Our first date?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, our proper first date. No missions or covers. No Mr. Solomon or enemy agents. Just me and you, the way it should be." He kissed my nose. I got swallowed by his body as he hugged me. I mumbled into his chest.

"You're amazing you know that?" I could feel his laughter through his shaking body.

"I've been told that before." He smirked. I grabbed his face and brought it down to mine. I kissed him long and hard.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"Anything for you." That night was one of the best nights of my life. We rode on rides, ate greasy foods, and played the carnival games. I never had to worry about someone watching me or following me. I was next to Zach and I was happy. Every now and then he would look over at me then reach for me and kiss me lightly. On the outside we looked like a boy and girl on a date in love. And for once I was actually living the cover.

**Flashback over**

I smiled at the memory. That night was one of the best nights of my life. All thanks to Zach. I looked over at him and he was smiling hopefully at me. All the anger I felt melted away. I couldn't stay mad at Zach after this! It was so incredibly thoughtful.

"How did you do this?" I asked confused as I looked over at the carnival on the boardwalk. It looked exactly like the one in Prague. "There weren't any carnivals scheduled to come to town."

He just pointed to himself and said,

"Spy." I wanted to hit him, hug him, and then kiss him. But I refrained because at that moment he looked down at me extremely serious. His hand caressed my cheek.

"Gallagher Girl… You have to know, the night I left… I didn't want to… I… I couldn't… but I had to." He was struggling to get out the words.

"I really meant what I said." He finally said. "I love you and I always have and always will."

I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately. He responded my enthusiasm surprised at first. My lips moved against his soft familiar lips. It felt so right. I pulled away and laughed at his happy but confused face.

"I love you too." He smiled a huge smile that lit up his eyes. And he kissed me again. I pulled away and we gasped for air. He wrapped his arm around my waist I wrapped mine around his. Our bodies melted into each other's like the perfect fit. We started walking to the entrance.

"So you recreated our first date?" I asked.

"I knew you had good memories of this place. I know I did. I thought you'd be furious with me for leaving, so I had to show you how much I love you. I thought bringing back the place where we shared so many good memories would make you realize that I'd do anything for you." I smiled up at him, and responded by kissing him lightly.

My mind was racing. I couldn't believe what he had done. He recreated our first date by somehow bringing the exact carnival from Prague to the boardwalk here. It was just unbelievably caring. I didn't care that he didn't tell me why he left. I knew that whatever the reason it was a good reason. And most importantly, he never stopped loving me.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Give it your best shot!" Zach chanted at me. We were at one of the bottle games where you had to through the ball and try to knock down the lined up bottles. I could do it easily of course but in order to keep my cover I threw the ball slightly off and it only hit down two out of the three.

"Oh man." I fake pouted. Zach shook his head and laughed.

"Gallagher Girl you're a bit out of practice." The he threw the ball and knocked down all of them and. He let me choose the prize.

We walked to the next game and stopped to share some cotton candy. Zach ripped off a piece and placed it on my tongue where it dissolved quickly. I sucked in my cheeks at the sudden sugar rush. Zach laughed and took some himself. I laughed when his face scrunched up.

"Man that stuff is sweet!" He said. We walked and stopped in front of an aiming game. There was a fake rifle that you were supposed to shoot the moving targets. Zach saw me eyeing it and asked,

"Do you want to give it a go?" I looked at the game. Back at the agency this was considered child's play. I could hit all ten of those targets with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back. But I couldn't let Zach know that. He had to think I was a normal person.

"I'm not good with guns." I tried not to laugh as I said that and made a little frown to keep my cover. And the cover worked perfectly because Zach knows that at Gallagher we weren't trained for firearms. But Zach just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the game anyway.

"I'll show you." He picked up the gun.

"This is the trigger here." He pointed and I pretended to be listening to what he was saying. The trick was not laughing as he explained how to aim and shoot, as if I didn't know how. Well, I mean I didn't, technically.

He then aimed the gun toward the targets and with some impressive speed he fired and hit 9 out of the 10 moving targets. He looked at me modestly and said,

"Beginners luck." He smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so I grabbed the gun.

"I want to try." He looked at me and stifled a laugh as I pretending to have trouble holding the gun. But as soon as the game started I quickly aimed and shoot all ten of the targets in under the amount of time he shot them. He looked at the targets and then back at me with a shocked expression.

"Beginner's luck."I said sweetly and then smirked.

**Well…? Hopefully you guys forgive me for making you wait! **

**What was your favorite line/part?**

**The more updates I get the more inclined I am to write!**

**BTW something BIG is going to happen next chapter! So keep checking to see if I update! I'm ready t get this story going! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Okay I know I said this chapter was going to be the chapter where they find out but somehow I couldn't fit it in. You see, I have to show how perfect and happy they are so when they find out they have to kill each other it's more dramatic. **

**I never realized how long this story was going to be but when I write I try to make it realistic so it's not like jumping from one topic to the next. So sorry if you're getting frustrated that I'm not getting to the point. I am, but this chapter is another leading up to it chapter. **

**So enjoy! **

Chapter 13

Zach POV

Did you ever feel so incandescently, inescapably, and absolutely happy? Like when it's Christmas morning and you see a proud glowing tree holding a seemingly endless number of presents. Well that's how I feel. Every time I look at Cammie, I'm that kid on Christmas morning.

The next few days flew by in a blur. We did everything from walking in the park to romantic candle lit dinners. We spent almost every moment we could in each other's presence. We talked for hours about nothing and everything. I couldn't believe how happy I was. I finally had my Gallagher Girl back.

I walked into the office and was surprised to find myself humming a little tune. It was one of Cammie's favorite songs. I smiled when I thought of her.

I almost didn't notice the man running toward me with a machete. I quickly side stepped his attack and swung a punch connecting with his mechanical jaw. I felt a strong pair of robotic arms around my neck chocking me. I tried to haul the humabot over my shoulder but I was slowly losing oxygen. I quickly threw all of my body weight against the figure and felt myself falling over and successfully landing on my assailant.

I didn't have time to catch my breath because at that moment the other humabot got back up and was trying to maim me. I jumped up and just barely dodged a blow to my arm. Finally I faked a move to the left and used his defense position against him. I grabbed his protecting arms and hit him in the stomach. He crumbled over and I kicked him good and hard. The humabot didn't get up and I walked through head quarters a little more beat up than usual. It didn't go unnoticed by Jonas either.

He stood by the door gaping at me, his little computer screen in front of him that had showed him my recent fight. I knew he was going to ask why I did so badly in the fight. I could tell by the worry on his face that he noticed I wasn't acting like myself. Whatever. I was just a little distracted. That's all.

I pushed passed him not quite in the mood to deal with him. I had a date with Cammie tonight and I wanted to concentrate on that. I was taking her to a fancy dinner at Le Besiege which also had an area for dancing. I was especially excited for the dancing. If you didn't know, spies make the very best dancers.

I walked into my office concentrating on tonight. I didn't notice how the paper weight on my desk was slightly shifted two degrees to the right. I didn't notice the irregular carpet patterns that suggested a certain type of shoe had recently walked on it. I blame being distracted on not noticing the fact that someone was sitting at my desk waiting for me. And I especially wanted to kick myself for jumping a little when I heard a cold voice say,

"Agent Goode." There are only two voices that can make the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. One was dead so that had to mean it was the other. And personally I wished it was the voice of the dead one.

"You're getting sloppy. And sloppy means killed. Get the picture or do I have to show you?" I gritted my teeth thinking about the last "demonstration" Mother showed me. She however didn't let me continue. She lifted her blood red heels and poised them on the desk. She leaned back further in the shadows. I could feel the sweat bead at my forehead and my hands felt clammy. She had never made this many in person appearances in my lifetime of working here. And so far she only showed up when something was really wrong.

She took out a long switch blade and ran her thumb across it. She stroked the blade and didn't look at me when she said,

"You see Zachary; I have this little problem that maybe you can help me with." She stared at the blade with a bored expression but I could hear the dark undertone in her voice. "There's this big-shot agent who works for me that's gotten himself in _quite_ a pickle. Someone knows who he is which is bad for the agency. I've given him more than enough time to kill this threat but he hasn't yet. And now my patience is wavering and I'm thinking of just killing him so to get rid of this problem. What do you think Zachary?"

I didn't answer. She played with the knife more. I watched her hands caress the handle of the knife. I saw her hands tense and before I knew it, the knife was sailing in the air toward me. My instincts kicked into action and I swiftly dodged the knife. She rose and walked toward the window. She opened it and looked back me as I tried to regain my composure.

"I'm tired of being nice Zachary. You have 48 hours to kill the enemy agent or I'll take care of this matter myself." Her voice didn't change as she said this, but after the knife throwing and the look in her eyes I knew her way was going to involve a lot more deaths. Then she jumped out the window and disappeared.

As soon as she was gone I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Mother was pissed and I had to fix this or it'd be my ass on the line.

"Jonas!" I called as I quickly walked out of my office. I didn't have to go far because he was standing close to the door with a device in his hand and a sheepish expression on his face. I looked at his device closely and saw that it was a listening device. I wasn't surprised that he built a device that could hear stuff through sound proof walls. I didn't waste any time.

"So you understand the situation?" Jonas nodded.

"Good. I want the name of the agent and where she is by tonight. When I get back from my date I want all the information." I involuntarily smiled when I said date. Jonas stared at me.

"Are we clear?" I snapped. I hated how he was scrutinizing me.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Good." I started to walk away but I felt Jonas's hand on my arm.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but being with Cammie is distracting you. There's a reason Mother forbade having relationships in this line of work. Emotions lead to complications. If you let your emotions take over then your instincts are going to be reduced. Soon you're going to start thinking with your heart rather than your brain and eventually you'll slip up. Either you won't be able to kill or you will be killed. You're going to have to make a decision. Do you want Cammie or the job?"

I thought about it for a moment. This was the same decision I had made 4 years ago. It had almost killed me not being with Cammie. I couldn't do that again. But I couldn't exactly walk away from this life either.

"Is it crazy to want both?" I asked softly. Jonas smiled sadly.

"That's your emotions talking buddy."

I didn't want to think of what Jonas was saying. Thinking of it would only lead me to believing it. And I was happy right now being in a state if denial. I could have this job and have Cammie at the same time. I was Zach Goode for crying out loud! I could do anything! If I have to learn how to turn my emotions off at work and then turn them back on when I see Cammie then I will. Maybe Jonas can invent something that could do that. And until them I'll do what I do best: hide my emotions.

So I smiled at Jonas and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for the concern buddy. But, I can handle it." I said reassuringly. Jonas looked at me skeptically.

"Look I'll prove it to you. Set me up some stimulations and I'll pass every one with flying colors. I won't feel at all." I smirked. Jonas cracked a smile. I started to walk to the stimulation room when I remembered.

"Oh and tell me when it's seven because I have to get ready for my date tonight." I heard Jonas groan from behind me but I ignored him. I was going to prove that Zach Goode could control his emotions.

I stood leaning against my car waiting for Cammie to come from her apartment. I was in a really good mood. I had proved Jonas wrong (a usually impossible feat) by completing all the stimulations like a beast. My instincts were so tuned up right now that I was a little on edge. But I didn't let that get to me. Why? Because I could turn off spy-mode if I wanted too. Just like I proved I could turn off Cammie-mode during the stimulations.

There was a cool breeze that ruffled the leaves down by my feet. I looked down at the sidewalk memorizing the cracks in it. I was surprised when I saw a pair of heels in my view. I quickly looked up and saw Cammie smiling in front of me. How did she get there without me hearing her?

But that didn't matter because she leaned into to me and kissed me. Our lips moved with each others for a moment before she pulled back.

"Are you ready to go?" I took this moment to look at her. My eyes almost bugged out of my head. She was wearing this long black dress that had a plunging neckline and a slit up to her thigh. I tried not to ogle at her. It was hard considering how hot she looked. I was defiantly drooling.

If she knew the affect she was having on me she didn't show it, instead she merely slipped passed me and delicately placed herself in the car. I walked around and got in the other side.

I looked at her beautiful face and wondered why someone like me got so lucky. She noticed me staring at her and she blushed.

"What?" She asked. Her slightly pink cheeks were so cute. I smiled.

"You're beautiful." She blushed even more and I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and pulled her into another long kiss. She was perfect. And when she was in my arms, my life was perfect. If I'm dreaming don't pinch me.

**Awww. Sorry Zachy but next chapter you're going to get the pinch of your lifetime! **

**Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So is there like some universal law that tells teachers "don't worry kids don't have lives, give them as much hw as possible!" like seriously!**

**But anyway! When I get a chance to write this I just enjoy it sooo much! So didn't want to wait until next week to upload this chapter! **

**Ok well I hope you guys like this chapter cause, well, read to find out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brad Pitt: don't you think I should be Zach?**

**Me: You would make a very good zach…**

**Brad Pitt: so you'll write me as Zach?**

**Me: Pssh I don't own Ally Carter's books! Go ask **_**her**_**!**

**Brad Pitt: -_-**

Chapter 14

Cammie POV

Is it possible to be this happy? Scientifically speaking (or more accurately, according to Liz) it's possible.

So what has, you may ask, put me on cloud ten (oh yeah I'm too happy for that wimpy cloud nine)? Well let's say it has to do with someone whose name starts with Z and ends with H. And rhymes with "sack".

If you haven't figured it out by, normally I would slap you but since I'm in such a good mood I'll refrain from giving you a good ol' smack of sense.

I'm in Zach's arms. The warmth of pleasure is cascading between us. His delicious smell is wafting around us, igniting my senses. And for the moment, everything is perfect. And then my phone beeped.

I quickly broke apart and checked my phone. Zach stared at me curiously.

"My boss is sending me info about the huge conference were having tomorrow." I lied smoothly. Zach smiled and nodded. He believed me. And why wouldn't he? I'm living a "normal" life. I feel guilt churn in my stomach but I ignore it and fake a smile.

And right now, I wish more than anything that was true. It would be so much easier if a normal person was texting me about a normal work thing, and not Liz texting me because she's informing me about her search to find the guy from the desert.

I had almost forgotten about my target (well I didn't really forget because I'm a spy/assassin, and we just don't forget things). Let me rephrase, thoughts about my target was put on the back burner. Spending all this time with Zach in blissful happiness made me ignore all of my other "work" related stuff. I thought back to earlier that day.

**Earlier that day at headquarters**

"Cam."

"Cammie?"

"Chameleon?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan!"

"What?" I said dazed. I was jerked out of my daydream of a pair of strong muscular arms and piercing green eyes. I smiled sheepishly as a very angry Bex glared at me.

"Bloody hell Cammie, where's your head today? Or for that matter where has it been the last couple of days?"

"Oh, I have this mission that's stressing me out so I haven't been sleeping well." I replied. Bex just looked at me.

"You know, once upon a time you were a better liar than that."

"A lot of paper work?" I tried.

"Try again."

"It's that time of the month?" Bex cracked a smile at that one.

"Nope." She popped.

"Ugh fine, I was thinking about Zach." Bex grinned triumphly.

"That's what I thought." She said smugly. "How's that going?" I grinned just thinking about him.

"It's going great! We spent the last couple of days hanging out and talking and—"

"Making out?" Bex said slyly. I blushed.

"You can't prove anything."

"No, but that hickey you're sporting can." I blushed even more and quickly covered it with the collar of my shirt. Bex burst out laughing at my beet red face.

"So are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Bex said suddenly.

"Why would I do that?" I said a little shocked. Bex looked at me surprised.

"I just thought you'd want to be honest with him, 'cause you know, you really like him." I bit my bottom lip. To be honest, that same thought had been gnawing at my core for a while now. Every time Zach mentioned something and I had to lie about my "normal" look I felt guilty. But I couldn't just tell him. He wouldn't understand. He spent so much time trying to escape the life of an assassin. He'd be disgusted if he knew that's who I was now.

Plus, there's the whole rule that "You must not entertain any personal relationships" that we had to agree to when we entered this firm. I knew I was breaking that rule by seeing Zach, but technically were not "together" together. We're just two people hanging out and kissing, a lot. I know it sounds silly, but I think I'm using that rule to stop me from moving forward with Zach. If I'm not totally honest with him then there's no way we could have an actual relationship.

It sounds twisted and I know that. I'm just too weak to break up with him and not strong enough to tell him the truth. So now I'm stuck in the crappy middle where NO ONE likes to be. I mean seriously, things like being torn between being with the one you love or staying away from them so to protect them should only be problems for Edward Cullen. And he's fictional!

Bex must have noticed my internal dilemma (or she was just impatient that I hadn't answered her yet) because she said,

"Cammie, if you really like him, you should tell him the truth."

"I can't." I whispered. "If I tell him I love him, then I have to kill him."

But, my love life troubles had to be put on hold, because at that moment sirens started going off and I knew my day just took a turn for the worst.

Bex looked at me as her eyes filled with panic. I saw Liz and Macey rush into my office frantically. I took a deep breath and pressed the panel on my desk and a blurred figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello Cameron." Said the screen.

"Hello Father." I said professionally.

"Would you girls give me and Miss Morgan a quick minute." Macey, Bex, and Liz started walking out each of them giving me a look before they left. I knew they'd be outside my office listening, but the point being, I was alone.

"Well, Miss Morgan, I have to say I am disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that."

"May I inquire as to why?" I said trying to ignore the verbal slap to the face.

"Let's just say it has to do with a certain agent from Mother Agency. Oh did I mention that part about him being "alive"?" I cringed as he spat out the last part.

"I thought I made myself very clear. But perhaps not. So I will reiterate. If you don't kill the enemy agent in 48 hours, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"And don't think you can hide Cameron. I know you think you're a great pavement artist but believe me when I say: I will find you." I nodded my head curtly, making sure my voice wouldn't tremble when I said,

"Believe _me_ Sir when I say, that won't be necessary."

"I hope not Cameron. You know how I hate killing my girls." He replied not regrettably at all. I gritted my teeth. I was _so_ not his girl!

"Until next time Cameron. I hope we will be meeting under the circumstance of celebration and not gunfight." With that ended the phone chat. I felt my knees buckle and was happy my desk chair was right behind me. I sank into it. Macey, Liz, and Bex rushed in.

"That son of a bi—"

"Bex!" Liz hissed. She didn't approve of vulgar language.

"Sorry Lizzey. But that guy has the _nerve_ to threaten _my_ best friend! Hell no!"

"Bex!" Liz hissed again. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Bloody hell there is! I'm going find him and kick his sorry a—"

"Chill Bex. What Cam needs is a reasonable plan, not some sorry attempt to let out your anger." Macey snapped. Bex balled up her fists and glared at Macey. But she sighed and said,

"You're right. What are we going to do?" They all looked at me. Suddenly determination came back to me. I was _so_ not going to let some jock-strap wearing _boy_ get me killed.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Liz I want you to analyze every pixel of that photo for any clue any indication about who the guy is. Bex I want you to cross reference the type of weapon he used to every arms dealer in the world. Find out the list of people who purchased the Widow-make rocket launcher." Bex and Liz nodded and left. I turned to Macey.

"Mace, I want you to—"

"Actually Cam, I already have a job." I looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"You." She smiled evily at me. I stared at her confused and she said,

"Did you forget about the very important date you have that's less than two hours away?" Actually I had forgotten about that in the haste of the moment.

"Macey, I really shouldn't go… " I bit my bottom lip unsure. As much as I wanted to see Zach and be in his arms, I have to concentrate on this mission. Macey just rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh Cammie, live a little. What use are you going to be hanging around here while Bex and Liz do all of their cross referencing crap? Just go out tonight, have a little fun, get another hickey if you want." This caused me to blush madly. Man I really should get some make-up or something.

"We'll text you when we find the guy. Then you'll kill him, make Father happy and be ready for morning coffee with Zach at Strougles." Macey said it with such confidence that I knew I would agree before I said anything. It did help that Zach said he was taking me on a surprise date tonight that I was a wee bit curious about.

"Okay fine, but you guys text me as soon as you know who it is."

"Deal." Macey grinned and I couldn't help but grin too. I have the best friends ever.

**Memory Over**

I checked my phone and to my dismay it was only an email from Fred Segal announcing the new fall line. Stupid smartphone that beeps like a text message anytime I get any email. I looked around as Zach sped down the road. I looked at the speedometer and saw he was going easily over 100. Personally I would be well over 200 but whatever. The real question is: would normal Cammie be okay with Zach speeding? Probably not.

"Oh my gosh Zach slow down!" I fake screeched. Zach looked over a little alarmed and then smirked. He slowed down to ninety.

"Better?" He smirked/asked (which I'm assuming only Zach could do).

"Not really. What is it with spies and fast driving?" I demanded (even though I _am _one I'm still curious as to why we feel the need to go really fast). Zach looked over at me again with an odd look on his face. Then he remembered.

"Oh right, I forgot you were normal." He looked almost sad to say that. At that moment I wanted to spill everything to him. I'm an assassins who's easily killed a lot of people, and I currently have one particular target who if I don't kill the secret organization who I work for will kill me! Those thought were screaming in my head but before I could open my mouth we arrived to our destination.

"We're here." Zach said stepping out of the car. He walked around and opened my door and pulled me out. He held me for a moment just looking in my eyes.

"I've never felt this close to anyone before." He leaned in to kiss me and the guilt clenched my stomach once more. Would he still love me if I told him what I really do for a living? He stopped inches from my face noticing my hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Say it Cammie! Tell him the truth! His green eyes searched mine adoringly.

He would never look at me the same way if I told him.

"I… love you." I finished pathetically. Zach however just pulled me into a long kiss. It felt so good, his warm lips moving against mine. I knew I didn't deserve this. Killers shouldn't be happy. And yet I couldn't pull away. Maybe it was because I was too weak to be without Zach. Or maybe, just maybe, deep down inside I knew that I wasn't the same thing as a killer. Sure I killed people for a living, but I only killed the people who were trying to kill the rest of the world. So as Zach kissed me, I justified being an assassin with the fact that I was killing one to save a thousand.

It must have worked because the next moment I deepened the kiss and didn't feel bad about it. Zach and I parted gasping for air. We both smiled and he led me into the hotel.

I gasped as I saw the interior of the hotel. It was luxurious and romantic with high ceilings and gold décor. We walked over to the ballroom/dinner area. The ballroom was breath-taking. Windows covered the fall wall that overlooked a huge lake. Moonlight drifted through but was overtaken by the warm glow of the chandeliers. The floor was spotted with love-struck couples who swayed to the music and clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. On the other side of the room were white-clothed tables that Zach led me to.

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. As soon as he sat the waiter arrived.

"Here is your Dom Perignon Rose at your request, Monsieur." The waiter started pouring the (very expensive, I might add) champagne. Zach smiled and raised his glass.

"To us," he said and I smiled. "This time is going to be perfect. I'd die before I'd let you go. I love you Cammie."

His toast made me break into a huge smile. I was sitting across from the most gorgeous human being on earth in one of the most romantic places ever, and sipping champagne which was just toasted to our future together. Everything was perfect. Or would have been if my stupid phone didn't just beep. I apologized to Zach and took out my phone ready to break it with my heel but stopped when I saw who it was from.

One new text message from: Liz

"I'll be right back." I said and excused myself from the table. I practically ran over to the bathrooms. My mind was whirling. I quickly locked the door and opened up the text message.

_cammie! u hav to get out of there right now! zach's the enemy agent! he works for mother agency! _

Oh shit.

**Meanwhile**

Zach POV

Cammie just rushed over to the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at her as she rushed away. Even from behind she was breathtaking. I smiled to myself. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

_Beep_. Ugh why is Jonas texting me right now?

_dude, uh… we have a problem. the agent you have to kill is cammie! she works for father agency!_

No.

**Oooooh snapp! I bet you did not see that coming! Haha jk you guys are smarties! **

**What do you think? Love it, hate it, want me to update? **

**Review! I love feedback!**

**The person who's the 100****th**** reviewer gets SNEAK PEAK at the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I get so freaking happy when I see your comments!**

**So I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *goes up to some random person on the street* Am I Ally Carter? **

**Rando Person: No…**

**Me: Damn **

Chapter 15

Cammie POV

You know that feeling when you spin around a bunch of times? You feel like you're going to puke and faint at the same time? You're wondering why you were so freaking _stupid _for doing it in the first place?

Yeah that's pretty much sums up how I'm feeling right now.

I reread the text message over and over again just in case there was the slightest possibility I had misread.

There wasn't.

I just can't believe it. Zach. My Zach. My Zach is the enemy agent. The person I have 48 hours to kill.

Then a thought entered my mind and made my stomach clench with pain.

_It was a trap._

He knew all along I was the girl from the desert. He was just waiting for the right opportunity to finish me.

It was a trap.

Those words kept playing over and over in my head. How could I have been so _stupid_! Haven't I learned? You can't trust Zach.

I looked over in the mirror and to my horror I saw tears silently escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

How could he do this to me? I'm so stupid. He knew this whole time! He was planning on killing me right from the beginning. All that "I love you"s and "first dates" and other stuff were a bunch of crap! Just part of the cover. And I fell for it. I threw myself at him and believed him. Worst of all: I loved him.

I hate him.

I looked in the mirror again and saw my tears were replaced with vengeance and anger.

My phone started ringing. It was Liz. I put the phone to my ear and before I could even say a word Liz was frantically screaming at me,

"Cammie! Oh my goodness! Thank science you're all right! You have to get out of there. I was doing the picture analysis and was able to determine who it was based on a very grimy fingerprint image. Zach's an assassin!" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I could hear Bex in the background shouting some very creative explicative phrases. I heard Macey swearing a bunch of things too. Then I heard Liz say tenderly,

"Cam? Are you alright?"

I sighed and saw the angry blood lust return in my eyes. He made a fool out of me. He was going to pay.

"No Liz I'm not. But when I kill Zach I will be."

**Meanwhile**

Zach POV

No. No. No. No. Nooooooooo!

This could not be happening.

This could _not _be freaking happening!

There has got to be some sort of mistake. A text message appeared.

_theres no mistake dude. i checked and rechecked. cammie works for father agency and—_

Jonas's text was interrupted by a message from Grant.

_that bitch! dude uve got to kill her b4 she kills u. it was a trap._

I got angry when he called Cammie that but when I finished reading my anger subsided. It was replaced with first shock, then realization, and finally resentment.

"That bitch." I mumbled. She lied to me. Everything she said to me was a lie. She was just waiting for the opportune moment to kill me. I thought in vain of the last couple of days. I was so happy. She played the game and I fell for it perfectly. She was like the black widow spinning her web to catch her mate. At first it would charm the male and give it what it wanted, and then it would kill the male without a second glance.

I felt numb. I am an _idiot_!

I trusted her. I wanted her. I loved her.

I saw her in my mind smiling at me the cute way she does showing her dimples, saying "I love you." I quickly burned the image from my head. It was all fake.

All those memories were performed by the best actress in the world. And believed by the biggest chump in the world.

My heart felt like it was ripping into a thousand pieces. My body filled with ice. I put my head in my hands.

I'm so stupid.

I hate her.

What am I going to do?

_Beep_. My phone sounded.

_kill her. shes gonna kill u first. she had the upper hand at first. she made u a fool. prob told all her friends about poor gullible zachy. they all prob laughed at u. the first couple of chapters zachy was the fool. but now ur writing this story. show her how it ends! show her whos boss! _

Grant's message rang loud and clear in my head. For the last couple of days I played the fool but now it was my turn. She's playing my game. I smiled evily.

You want to play it that way sweet heart? Get ready for the game of your life!

Watch out world: Zach's back and he's ready to kill.

**Ooh tensions are rising! What's gonna happen next? Review and maybe I'll consider updating tomorrow! (Hehe I'll still update even if you don't review. I just appreciate reviews) **


	16. Chapter 16

**No Cammie's or Zach'z were killed while making this story. (Just to let everyone know)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ally Carter I wouldn't be writing this…**

***The song "Assassins Tango" is actually from the movie. Listen to it while you're reading that scene!**

Chapter 16

Zach POV

I watched Cammie as she approached from the bathroom. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. But this time I could see the danger in her beauty. Her tight body suddenly looked sharp and lethal. Her once soft eyes now looked hard and cold. My eyes trailed over her body, but not like they normally would. Instead of checking her out, I was looking for possible places she could store weapons.

Finally she reached the table and sat down. She smiled at me and said,

"Sorry about that. It was work. I had to take it." I bet you did. Instead I said,

"Oh I hope everything's okay." Her smile faltered a little.

"Well there was a little _complication_ but I'm taking care of it." She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled sweetly back.

At this point the waiter brought over our food. He set down the luxurious food and I couldn't help but notice Cammie eyeing the silver ware. Just as she was about to grab the knife I made a sudden movement that caused my water glass to spill over on Cammie.

"Oh Cam sorry!" I said as I jumped up to dab her with a napkin. I could see the annoyance on her face as I gave her the napkin. During the commotion I had taken the knife which was now safely in my possession. I could see the realization dawn on her of what I had done. She looked at me suspiciously to which I smirked and replied,

"What?" I feigned innocence. She however surprised me by smiling and said,

"Oh nothing. I seemed to have misplaced my knife but no worries" She reached over and took the knife that was by my plate. "I'll just use this one."

She smiled sweetly and started cutting her chicken with unusual precision. I watched her movements carefully anticipating a sudden slip of hand which would cause the knife to come hurling toward me. That however did not happen. She just delicately placed the cut chicken in her mouth.

"Mhmm this is good." She said as she swallowed. She pointed to my plate with her fork. "How's your steak?"

I made an effort to flash the knife in a showy way, which I saw her eyes follow with uncertainty. I cut the steak and took a bite. I immediately noticed something was off. I stopped chewing for a moment and noticed Cammie discreetly moving her hand which was holding a small container. My mind immediately flashed back to when Cammie leaned over to get the knife. I was too busy watching the knife that I didn't watch her dump the contents on my food!

I immediately starting panicking. I couldn't just spit it out because Cammie was watching me intently. So I did what any good spy would do. I swallowed it. She seemed pleased when I replied,

"I've had better." I smirked.

"That's too bad." She fake pouted.

While she looked down at her plate of food, I quickly opened the compartment in my belt buckle and took out a small pill that I quickly shoved in my mouth. It was one of Jonas's new inventions. It could counter act any poison on the planet. Jonas had spent two years in the Peruvian jungle trying to find an Amorphophallus paeoniifolius, a rare flower whose pollen has a special molecular build that offsets the acid in poisons.

She looked back up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"You're beautiful." I told her. She didn't blush or look away like she normally would do. I saw anger flash across her eyes so briefly that I might have imagined it. But anyway she replied,

"Thank you."

"So," She started. "I was talking to someone a couple days ago and they told me to tell you hi."

"Oh yeah?" I said nonchalantly taking another bite of my now edible steak. "Who was it?"

"_Mother_." She said so suddenly that I choked on my bite of steak. She looked pleased to see the affect that word had on me.

"Yes, my mom wanted to say hello and give her regards." I had successfully swallowed the bite and was able to meekly reply,

"How sweet of her. I would love to see Rachael again. And Joe too. To me, he's like a _Father_." At my mention of the word "father" I saw her features stiffen.

I just smirked and changed the subject.

"So tell me more about what you do now. Doesn't it have something to do with _killing _your market competitors. I've heard stocks can be pretty competitive." She looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't know if I'd describe it quite that way." She said. "You'd know more about the _killing_ game then I would, huh Mr. CIA agent?" She held my gaze neither of us looking away. Finally I said,

"Dance with me?" She looked surprised for a moment then quickly regained composure.

"I'd love too." I got up and held out my hand to her. She took it and I led her to the dance floor. Ironically, "Assassin's Tango" started playing.

I spun her roughly and pulled her toward me. I started to lead and "accidently" ran her into one of the pillars. Hard.

She looked at me angrily but I pulled her close to me again.

"We have an unusual problem Cammie."

"Oh? And what's that."

"Well, obviously you want me dead. And I'm becoming less and less concerned with your welfare." I could feel her tense underneath me. But her face never changed.

"And what do you propose we do about that?"

"We could shoot it out here." I suggested.

"Hm well it'd be a shame because they'd probably ask me to leave once you're dead." Her eyes danced playfully as her lips pulled into a smirk. I however did not let her enjoy the moment I quickly dipped her and ran my hand up her thigh. She seemed shocked at first and I quickly pulled the gun that was strapped to her thigh and tossed it so it skid under a table.

"You think I'm incapable without a gun?" She smiled evilly.

"I wouldn't underestimate you." I said truthfully. I held her close so that her face was inches from mine. At any other time I would have been tempted to kiss her beautiful lips. But right now all I could focus on was her hand trailing down my back until she found my gun hidden under my tux. She smiled and tossed it aside.

We moved with the beats with supremacy testing each other.

"So it was a lie all along." Cammie said suddenly. She pulled back and looked searchingly at my face. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction that I had been played.

"Why would you care if I was just a cover?" I said a little more harshly then I meant too. She seemed a little taken aback.

"Well wasn't I?" Finally she stopped dancing. She looked at my face sadly. Her perfect façade looked like it was crumbling.

"I've got to—excuse me." She said as she untangled herself swiftly walked up the staircase that led to a private dinning room.

"There's no exists up there Cammie." I called after her trying not to notice how her hands moved to wipe her eyes.

"Be cold Zach." I told myself as I watched her walk away. "She's a liar. Be really cold. She deserves it."

I watched her disappear behind into the room. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion happened. I watched with amusement as a bunch of people began rushing towards the door. I quickly rushed up the stairs to try and cut Cammie off before she escaped with the crowd. But I should have known better than to underestimate a Chameleon. As I looked around the crowd I wasn't surprised to see Cammie calmly walking out. Somehow she had gotten down the stairs without me noticing. I saw her look back as she exited with the crowd. The smirk on her face was evident. She had won this round. But her luck was about to run out.

**Round one goes to Cammie. What's gonna happen next? Read and review to find out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long! You wouldn't believe how SWAMPED I've been with school! Well here's the next chapter to remind my fans I still care and intend on finishing this story! enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Cammie POV

I blended in with the crowd like a seasoned professional. I knew when to walk swiftly when to walk slowly. I knew when I should keep my head down and when I should look around. I knew I was under the safety of hundreds of people. No one could see me. And that's why I let a single tear fall down my cheek.

I wiped it with my hand. The little droplet on my finger was so insignificant and yet carried so much power and emotion. I vowed it would be the very last tear I ever cried for Zach Goode.

I thought back to when we were dancing. It was full of passion and heat and I can't deny the urge I felt to kiss him. It was then I realized how deeply I had fallen for him. Because even though we were talking about killing each other, it didn't seem real. It just seemed like a normal conversation about a movie or something. In Zach's arms I felt safe. And that's when I knew I had to leave. Because the truth was: it wasn't safe anymore. I was in denial but now I know.

I need to get back to headquarters and quickly. I need to strategize some plan about finishing this mission. But most importantly I need to talk to my friends.

I decided to sneak into headquarters instead of going through all the security measures. Ten minutes later I was crawling through the window of my office making a mental note to tell Liz that she needs to upgrade the security features. They were too easy. Well too easy for me.

As soon as I stepped into the office I felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me. I quickly shifted my weight and threw my attacker over my shoulders. But instead of sprawling out on the floor the person rolled and crouched with cat like reflexes and I realized "that person" was none other than,

"Oy Cammie! What the bloody hell was that?" Bex stood up and straightened her black pants.

"It's your own fault for trying to sneak up on her Rebecca." I turned to see Macey filing her nails with a bored expression. To her right Liz was hyperventilating in a brown paper baggie.

"Liz?" I asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Macey said as she rolled her eyes. "She's just 'overwhelmed' by the situation."

"Cammie I'm so sorry." She hiccupped.

"Liz," I said soothingly. "It's okay."

"No it's not." She said shakily. "I was the one who had to hack into the computer and find out!" Her distraught face made my heart melt. Poor Lizzie, blaming herself even though it was in no way her fault.

"Liz. It's not your fault. In fact if you hadn't figured out that it was Zach, I might have been dead right now." She looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he obviously knew I was his target. That's why he asked me out. It was all just a plan. A trap. That I fell for." I said the last part bitterly. Bex and Macey exchanged a glance. Finally Macey said,

"You really think Zach had all this planned?" She looked doubtful and I wouldn't let her hesitation cause me to hope.

"Yes." I said matter-of-factly. "There's no other explanation."

"Yeah there is Cammie." Bex interjected. "He—"

"Don't start Rebecca." I snapped using her full name for emphasis. "He already played me once, and I believed him. I am _done_ believing Zachary Goode! I mean why after four years, four _freaking_ years would he just all of a sudden, run into me while I was leaving wo—" Suddenly a thought dawned on me.

"Oh crap."

They all looked at me in alarm as my body went numb.

"Cammie what's wrong?" Bex's British voice sounded.

"He knows." I meekly replied.

"Knows? Who knows? Knows what?" Macey asked alarmed. I made no reply my mind spinning.

"Cam?"

"Bloody hell Cammie! What the hell are you talking about?" Bex's impatient voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Zach knows where Father agency is." I said.

This caused Bex to shut up. Macey stared at me shocked and Liz began hyperventilating in her baggie again. I didn't waste another second.

I immediately started enabling all the security measures.

"Are you sure Cammie?" Macey asked. I nodded my head.

"He was running right by the building. It's too big of a coincidence."

"Do you think he's going to try and attack the building?" Macey asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said securing the perimeter. Bex smiled mischievously and said,

"Bring it on." I smiled happily that I had my friends at my side. All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I looked at the collar I.D.

Zach.

Bex, Macey, and Liz all looked at me wide-eyed.

"Answer it." Macey said.

"Hi honey. How are you doing?" I said as sweetly as possible. I put the call on speaker phone.

"Hey babe. Oh you know everything's cool. Except for this little thing where my girlfriend tried to blow me up" His deep voice smoldered.

"Oh well that's not a very good girlfriend."

"Yeah she's a bitch. But no worries cause I'm just gonna kill her." I scowled.

"So tell me Zach: Do you try and kill all the girls you date or am I just that special." I challenged.

"You know it's funny cause I was just gonna ask _you_ if you pretend to be a normal in all of your relationships. I guess I know how Jimmy feels." He retorted. I felt the blow of that remark but ignored it and spat back,

"It's Josh. And don't give me crap about lying in relationships when you yourself can't tell the truth to save your life."

"I'm a_ spy_, it's my job to keep secrets." He replied condescendingly.

"Yeah Zach I know, _I'm a spy too!_ And you know what's funny? I still tell the truth and I have honest relationships. And that's the biggest difference between us. Cause at the end of the day, I will always have someone to go home to who I trust and can confide in. And you, who doesn't open up to anyone, will end up pathetic and alone. You have _no one_."

Right when I finished talking I wished I could take it all back. I felt guilt clench my stomach. That was really harsh. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all looking at me wide eyed with their mouths slightly parted. I guess they thought it was cruel too. I was met by silence on the other end. Then finally Zach spoke.

"Is that why it's so easy for you to kill me? Because you know I have no one who cares?"

_It's not going to be easy_, I thought. But instead I bit my lip and said,

"You seem so confident that I'm going to win. I mean it's true, but the blatant surrendering is so unlike you." I prodded him.

"I wouldn't be so worried about me. You need to watch your own back." He replied replacing his somber tone with a more playful one.

"You see I'd rather not have to kill you. So disappear and I'll just pretend you're dead."Zach said.

"You really think I'm going to roll over and play dead." I retorted haughtily.

"Careful Cam, I can push the button anytime anywhere sweetheart."

"Babe you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map."

"Leave town Cammie."

"No."

"You think this story is going to have a happy ending?"

"Happy endings are just stories that aren't finished yet." I ended the call, not in the mood for any more playful banter. I looked wearily at my friends.

"Where's the vodka?"

**Well? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Happy thanksgiving! So I know it's been a LONG time since I updated but it's better than nothing. And I have to do a quick shout-out to all of my fans! You guys are seriously the greatest! You guys make me feel like I am actually a good writer! **

**Candylover17: Thanks so much for your review! It made me smile soo much! I appreciate it and reviews like this make me want to sit down and write more!**

**So guys a big scene is coming up, it's gonna be uploaded in 2 parts. Here's the 1****st**** one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Zach POV

The line went dead and I threw the phone against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces. I vaguely thought of how that was the second phone I've broken in two weeks. It didn't matter. I was so angry right now. The whole situation with Cammie just got under my skin. Of course she was going to be stubborn and not leave. I shouldn't have been surprised. She'd rather try and kill me then hurt her pride by leaving.

I shook my head trying to erase the memories that were haunting me. Cammie's laugh. Cammie's sweet hair. Her soft lips… No! I tried to burn the memories from my mind. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Jonas!" I said. I didn't have to yell because I knew he was standing outside my office. I could see his sneakers underneath the door. If it was any other time I would have found it humorous but not right now. I saw his feet jump and shuffle as he realized I knew he was there.

"Yeah?" he said timidly.

"What do you have that wipes your memory?"I asked putting my face in my hands. He chuckled.

"Your best bet would be Jack Daniels." I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Seriously dude. What do you got that removes your emotions? Jonas sighed.

"It's complicated Zach. What you're asking for is seriously messed up stuff. Sure it wipes away your emotions but in doing so it messes with your whole conception on life. There's no telling what you'll do when you lose your sense of right and wrong." I ignored what he was saying even though knew he was right.

"I don't care. I need something. Anything that will make this easier."

"You really want to destroy who you are and become a robot."

"It'd make this life a hell of a lot easier." I replied bitterly.

"Dammit Zach!" Jonas all of a sudden shouted. I looked up at him a little surprised. Jonas never shouts. Or even gets involved in heated discussions. "Stop acting like this! This whole "woe is me" crap. You've got to face the facts. Cammie doesn't love you anymore. Maybe she never did. Hell, you guys were just teenagers back then. You've got to understand Cammie is a cold-blooded killer now. I've done research on her and do you know the amount of people she's killed during her career? It's a lot. And the deaths were gruesome too. It's not the same Cammie you've always known. It's basically a robotic Cammie who doesn't feel. She's gonna kill you man. And I am not going to sit around and let my best friend get killed cause of some stupid misconceived romance on your part." He finished his rant a little breathless, his hazel eyes piercing mine with intensity willing me to understand.

What Jonas was saying was true. It's not the same Cammie I was once in love with. This Cammie could very well have taken those emotion pills. Why else would she do something as cruel as she did to me? To get me back for leaving? I couldn't see old Cammie doing it. She was going to kill me, she already made that clear. Now it was my choice whether I let her or fought back.

"And you know, if you don't kill her, Mother will. And I'm positive it would be a thousand times more painful when she did it." Damn, Jonas made good points.

"You're right Jonas." I replied firmly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good so you're not just going to roll over?"  
>"Hell no. Is that something a Goode would do?" Jonas smiled and shook his head. His smile then turned more mischievous.<p>

"Good, then I know where we can start."

**Later that night at Morgan and Co.**

"Zach you in position?" Grant asked through the comms unit. Jonas and Grant were in a private room a few buildings over. I had made my way up the side of the building dodging the trigger points when Jonas told me to. I was sneaking in through the window on the far east side of the building. I needed Jonas's "OK" that the security measures were off before I could break in. I didn't know if Cammie was still at her office. I didn't think she would be at this hour. But then again, she knows I know that this is her building. And anyone smarter than a goat would know that this is her base. Maybe she was waited for me. I patted my Colt XSE in my pocket. I broke this bad boy out for the _special_ occasion. Finally I was getting impatient.

"Jonas," I spoke in my comms, "What's the twenty on the security controls."

"These firewalls are like impossible to hack!" He said frustrated as I heard him furiously typing away. "The only person who's ever made something like this is Liz." He said as his voice went up an octave.

I shook my head at Jonas's drama. The only girl he's ever liked just so happens to be better at computers. A fact that he both enjoyed and hated. He was turned on by the fact that Liz was a computer hack. That turned into a full out love when he found out she was better than him. It started this whole nerd love thing back in high school. Obviously he hasn't gotten over it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers and sighed.

"Jonas, can you break through them?" I said frustrated.

"Uh, let me just… one moment… Got it!" He shouted happily. I could have sworn I heard him say "Take that goddess of computers." "Alright Zach, you're in the clear. Good luck dude. Were here if you need backup."

"Thanks guys but I'd rather you leave. I need to finish this myself. And whatever happens I don't want you guys getting involved."

"Zach, you can't make us leave." Grant whined. Yes, actually whined. He might be 200 lbs of muscles covered with bronze skin, but he still sometimes acted like a two year old.

"That's an order Grant." I commanded playing my "boss card."

"Fine," They both mumbled. I shut off my comms unit and let it fall to the ground. I wouldn't need it.

I slipped silently into the building. I knew that I wasn't on Cammie's floor. The fact that a regular office stared back at me gave me a hint. It was just a room full of desks and room dividers, surrounded by glass windows. There were several pillars around the room which gave the place a nice touch. But it definitely wasn't a secret spy headquarters. But I wasn't going to underestimate this place. Something seemed wrong...

All of a sudden the elevator door pinged. I looked over and saw it opening. I pointed my gun in that direction waiting for someone to step out. But no one did. And then I realized what was going on.

I dodged the fury of flying bullets that suddenly came toward me. They hit the glass windows causing them to shatter and glass debris sprayed everywhere. From my position on the floor I heard Cammie call across the room.

"Wow you're getting sloppy Zach. I mean I _know_ your training is inadequate to mine, but did you really think you could just waltz right into my building and try to surprise me?" She laughed. I looked around but couldn't see her face. She was crawling through the little cubicles. Suddenly I was in assassin mode. And this had just become my greatest challenge yet. Let the games begin.

**Review please! What do you thinks gonna happen? Will they really kill each other?**

**Oh and btw I was gonna try to upload part 2 of this tomorrow but that depends on what you guys think of this one! Love u all and I appreciate the continuous support! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Cause u guys are so enthusiastic I decided to update today! So heres part 2 of the fight scene**

**A/N Zach did not take the emotion pills. **

Chapter 18

Cammie POV

I was sneaking around the office, hiding between the cubicles, looking, waiting, listening for Zach. My assassin senses were in overdrive. The lights were out but the moonlight shone through the glass windows creating an eerie glow all around me. I tried to keep my breath steady as I slipped around the corner. As I crouched down like a tiger waiting for its prey I remembered I was still wearing the dress from this evening. I was thankful that it had a slit that allowed me to crouch. But to be on the safe side I ripped both sides so that they were thigh high. I was much easier to move around like this.

This might sound ridiculous but I was having the time of my life. This was my biggest mission ever. And I sure wasn't going to lose. Suddenly I heard movement to my right and shot through the wall, leaving a bunch of holes. I stroked my Heckler & Koch UMP-45 lovingly. It was so perfect for this situation.

"Wow Cam, I thought you'd have better aim then that." I heard Zach taunt. I smirked and shot where his voice was coming from creating even more debris and holes in the wall. I heard Zach laugh.

"Not good enough sweetheart." I looked around annoyed. Then through a reflection in the window I saw a glimpse of Zach. I smiled and began shooting in that direction. It was silent afterwards so I asked,

"Still alive baby?" I heard a small moan and for a moment a surge of terror filled me. I lowered my gun and peered around the corner. My distraction was what Zach wanted as I looked for him he jumped out of the corner and started shooting at me. I jumped out of the way to avoid the flurry of bullets. I rolled on the ground and quickly got back up shooting in that direction. I looked around and smiled. Zach's gun was lying on the ground. He must have dropped it when he was trying to get away. I smiled again, this was too easy.

All of a sudden in the corner of my eye I saw Zach running toward me. But before I could turn and shoot he tackled me making my gun go flying as I hit the ground. Hard. I struggled to get out of his strong grip. He got his hands around my neck. So I used all my force and forced my head into his skull. He quickly stumbled over in pain and I made a run to get my gun that was about 50 feet away. But before I could Zach grabbed me and threw me across the room. I crashed into the wall of one of the cubicles causing it to crumble.

I got up quickly ignoring the pain. Zach was running to get his gun. I quickly grabbed a stapler from the desk and threw it at his head causing him to stumble. It gave me enough time to sprint over there and do a flying kick. My bear feet (I ditched those stupid heels a while ago) made contact with his chest. Suddenly we were in a fist fight. But Zach wasn't trying to punch me. He was just blocking all my punches.

"I don't hit girls." He growled and side-swept my leg making me fall. He started kicking me while I was down. I made a sudden kick right to his groin. He buckled over in pain. I began to run for my gun again but he grabbed me from behind. I whipped around and wrapped my legs around his and began beating the side of his head. He ran me into a wall with a mirror causing the mirror to shatter and me slump to the ground. He smirked at me. And made hand movements for me to bring it on.

"Come on Cams, come to daddy." I grabbed a vase from a nearby table and slammed it against Zach's head causing it to shatter. Then I did a round house kick which caused him to fly against one of the cubicles toppling it over. I looked at his face and smirked.

"Whose your daddy now?" He jumped back up and we looked at each other for a few seconds trying to catch our breath. It was then that we noticed the untouched guns lying on the ground. Quickly we made our way to them and the next thing I knew we were standing face to face gun to gun. I looked at his face, his eyes were expressionless, his cheeks were rosy, and his breathing was ragged. I then stared down the barrel of the gun. This was it. Either I shot him or he shot me. Or we both shot each other. Either way, I knew the game was over. No more fun fighting, no more smack-talk banter. This was it.

His eyes suddenly changed. Now he didn't look like a killer anymore. He just stared at me, his finger inching towards the trigger. Mine did the same. And then suddenly he lowered his gun.

"I can't do it." He whispered his beautiful emerald eyes starring deeply into mine. Rage surged through me.

"Don't!" I shouted gritting my teeth. "Come on!" I wanted him to try and kill me. It was easier to kill him if I knew he was trying to kill me. I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes out of frustration. If he can't do it, what does that mean? Was it another part of his lies? I looked into his eyes and saw the truth for myself. He couldn't kill me. And he was willing to die so he didn't have to do it.

"Do you want it Cammie." He whispered. "Take it." His eyes were piercing into mine. My hand started shaking as I kept hesitating. I was just looking into his eyes. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't kill Zach. All this time it was fun pretending like I was going to kill him. But now starring into his eyes knowing could kill him, I couldn't do it. As much as it pained me to admit, I still loved him. I can't do it.

My message must have rang loud in clear to Zach because the next moment he pushed the gun away from my hand and enveloped me in a fierce kiss. I enthusiastically followed back. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began kissing my neck. His hands traveled up and down my thighs. He bit my neck and dug his hands into my thighs which caused me to groan in pleasure. The fire was hot and I was soaking in every bit of it.

**Well…? Whats gonna happen now that they won't kill each other. Something tells me Mother and Father agency won't be too happy about this!**

**Review please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews! I love reading all of them. They make me want to write and update quickly!**

**So I take it you guys liked the last chapter. Let me just be clear: While Cammie and Zach were fighting it was like a game to them. (You'd understand if you were an assassin) They didn't even really think about killing each other until they were face to face with guns pointed at each other. They never wanted to kill one another. They love each other. Awww! **

**Haha anyway, heres the next chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"Who was you hardest hit?" Zach asked as I sat cuddled in his arms. All around us the office was in shambles. Debris was everywhere. The cubicles and furniture were broken. There were bullet holes in the wall. Shattered glass was everywhere. But among all the destruction were too happy people in love. We were sitting on a broken couch our bodies entangled. Zach's thumb was rubbing my palm in a circular motion which gave me goose bumps. We were playing a round of 50 questions trying to fill in the missing years.

"Amad Samahi, the notorious terrorist." I grimaced thinking of the memory.

"Oh man, I wanted to get him!" He faked pouted. I smiled and kissed the top of his nose.

"Who was yours?" He contemplated that for a moment.

"Garold Gunter. Drug lord intent on world domination." I laughed.

"Aren't they all?" He laughed.

"Next question. How many?"

"How many what?" I asked.

"How many targets have you killed." I was quiet for a moment thinking. He must have taken my silence the wrong way cause then he said,

"I mean, you don't have to tell me. I average around 100, it's a lot I know but—"

"357." I said quietly and avoided his eyes. Zach looked at me incredulous.

"What? 357? How is that possible?"

"Some of the missions were with double targets." I said quickly. He started mumbling to himself about "a wounded ego." I shut him up with a kiss.

"Next question." I breathed my lips inches from his.

"Did you date anyone after..."Zach didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant.

"No. I never did get over you."He smiled looking a little relieved. "You?" I said almost fearing his answer. I'm sure he had _plenty_ of opportunities. He had a lot to offer. Zach just shook his head.

"Nope. You were and are the only one for me." We leaned in to kiss each other but we broke apart quickly when we heard the elevator door open.

"What the hell happened here?" A man shrieked. Some other workers came in and starting exclaiming and murmuring. They couldn't see us from lounge room behind the flipped over couch. Zach and I looked at each other worriedly.

"What should we do?" I whispered. Zach suddenly had an idea. He quickly grabbed a clipboard that was near us, and jumped up.

"Zach!" I whisper-shouted. What was he doing?

"Folks, you all aren't supposed to be here right now. This floor is under construction as you can see." I tried not to burst out laughing at his attempt. It might have worked if he seemed more legit and was wearing a shirt. All though some of the office ladies looked as though they would believe anything he said judging by the way the oogled at his abs. Some bald, fat guy asked,

"Who the hell are you? And why weren't we informed about this?" Zach just rolled his eyes,

"It's a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." He said cockily.

"This is preposterous!" The guy exclaimed. "I want to speak to your manager." I rolled my eyes. _I guess I have to do everything myself._ I quickly grabbed Zach's white collared shirt and put it on. I took a piece of my torn dress and tied it around the shirt making it tighter and more fashionable. I grabbed a nearby pencil and twisted my hair up in a bun. From a shattered piece of mirror I deduced that I looked fine enough. I slipped around the corner without the workers noticing. Then as if I was there all along, I strutted toward them.

"Mr. Goode? Why are all these people here? Don't they know this floor is under major renovation and that by being here their lives are in danger?" I stopped suddenly and pretended that I was shocked by his appearance. "Where the hell is your shirt Mr. Goode?" Some of the ladies starting murmuring appreciatively. Zach's expression was a cross between disbelief and amusement but he quickly covered it up and looked serious.

"Sorry Ms. Morgan. I tried to tell them to leave but they don't believe me. And as for my shirt. Well I had a rather violent struggle with one of nail guns. The hem of my shirt got stuck to the nail in the wall and I was forced to take off my shirt."

"Thank God for that!" One of the ladies shouted making them all giggle and Zach to smirk.

"Yes, well that doesn't explain why we weren't informed about this construction." The fat guy demanded in a rather whiny tone. He was starting to get on my nerves. But I'm a good actress. I sauntered up to him and rested my hand on his arm.

"Do you know what the top of this building says?" I whispered seductively my hand making circles on his shoulder. I could see beads of sweat forming on his bald head.

"Uh, Morgan and Co.?" He stuttered uncertainly.

"Right," I said my breath fanning his face. "And who am I?" I started playing with the collar of his shirt. The man was sweating profusely and turning red.

"Cameron Morgan, CEO of Morgan and Co." He mumbled.

"Right." My hand trailed down his side and I rested it on his thigh. "Which means, whatever I say goes. Cause I'm always on top." I whispered in his ear then squeezed his thigh. The man squealed and jumped a little. I moved away from him and addressed the crowd.

"You all should have received an email updating you on the latest reconstruction. I'm going to have to talk to my digital communications manager about that. I'm sorry for the confusion but today you all have a day off. Please enjoy your day off and be ready for work tomorrow."

There were several murmurs but no more protests. They all starting leaving and walked into the elevator. The poor fat guy was trying to not hyperventilate as he walked into the elevator wiping his brow with a handkerchief. As he got in the elevator I caught his eye and I licked my lips and winked. The elevator door closed just as I saw him fainting.

I smirked to myself and I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I felt Zach's lips move against my neck. I got goosebumps from his warm breath on my skin. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered,

"You probably gave that poor guy a heart attack from your seduction skills."

"I just gave him a little thrill, that's all." I replied, trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Yes, well it seems to me you have an evil power that needs to be harnessed." Zach said as his lips moved up and down my jaw.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You can make men bend to your will by just batting an eyelash." He spun me around and I was looking at his deep green eyes. I smiled flirtatiously and batted my lashes.

"You mean, like this?"He groaned.

"Cam, you're killing me." His hands were running up and down my back.

"I wonder what I can make you do." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. I let my fingers caress his shoulder and back. I saw goosebumps rise on his arms. Then slowly I moved my lips against his skin until they were right on top of his lips. I didn't let them touch. And instead of leaning in, I sighed and began to pull away.

This was too much for Zach. He grabbed my face and began kissing me fiercely.

"You're a temptress." He growled and I giggled. Our kissing continued until we heard the elevator door ping.

"Ugh who is it now?" I asked pulling away.

"Probably your boy toy back for more." I punched Zach in the arm and he fake pouted. We waited for the person to come around the corner but no one came.

Zach and I looked at each other. Something wasn't right. All of a sudden a tiny metal ball rolled toward us. It took us half of a millisecond to realize what it was. We quickly dived out of the way just as the ball exploded.

**Okay so here's a chapter to lighten the mood a little. Cause the next few chapters until the end are gonna be intense! So who do you think threw the bomb? Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Cammie POV

What the hell? I tried to move but my whole body felt like it was being forced to the ground. My ears were ringing and my eyesight was hazy. I was trying to remember where I was, when I heard a weak voice call out.

"Cammie?" My head was throbbing as I tried to place whose voice it was.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" The voice asked frenetically. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was smoke everywhere. The memories slowly returned to me. I was kissing Zach. Then the elevator opened and someone came out? No. A ball rolled out. No it was a bomb. A bomb! Oh shit. Zach.

"Zach?" I called out, my voice weak and raspy. I tried again to move but found that I couldn't. I looked down at my position and understood why. I was trapped underneath one of the cubicle walls. Frantically I tried to wiggle free but to no avail.

My mind was racing. Someone had tried to kill us. Who was it? Was it Father? My time to kill Zach is up. But why would he try to kill me if he didn't know I failed. And beside in all likelihood if I failed Father would just assume I was dead. So then who was trying to kill us?

"Cammie? Where are you?"

"I… don't know. I'm underneath a cubicle wall." I replied. The smoke was beginning to clear and I could see Zach make his way over to me. I felt the pressure being lifted off of me as Zach lifted the cubicle wall off of me. Any other time I would have marveled at his strength but my thoughts were currently being occupied. I tried to lift myself up but was soon crumbling due to the pain in my leg. Zach quickly caught me and propped me up. He looked at my leg worriedly. My leg was bleeding due to a huge piece of glass being lodged into it from the explosion. I had been through a lot worse explosions and thought I had gotten off lucky.

"It's only a scratch." I told him soothingly. I grabbed the glass and quickly pulled it out, trying to ignore the seething pain that came with it. I gritted my teeth trying to conceal the pain. I ignored Zach's protests and took off the shirt I was wearing. I ripped off some of the fabric and tried to tie it around the wound to stop the bleeding. Zach beat me to it and swiftly knotted the fabric securely. When he was finished he looked at me gravely.

"We've got a problem." I nodded in agreement and replied.

"We have to get out of here. Whoever is after us will be coming soon to inspect the damage. We have to go before they try to finish us off."

"We can access the ventilation system and make our way to the roof. I'll call in air support and we can meet up with my team and—"

"Zach we can't do that." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" Zach asked.

"We can't trust them. We can't trust anyone until we know who is trying to kill us."

"You think it was one of our agencies?" Zach asked a little skeptical.

"Well, yeah. I don't know about you but I had a deadline to kill you otherwise I was sentenced to die. It's too much of a coincidence that a bomb tried to kill us right after we didn't kill each other" Zach's expression was thoughtful as I said this.

"Do you think it was one of the workers?" He said.

"I didn't think of that." I said truthfully. "It very well could have been." I tried to remember all of the worker's faces to see if I could place any of them.

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we sneak into our agencies." Zach said suddenly. I looked at his cocky expression like he was crazy. Then the idea sunk in. We need to know for sure, and that's the only way. I'm sure there will be a warrant for my death somewhere in the files.

"It'll be risky." I said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't amateurs." Zach said cockily.

"We could end up dead." I reminded him.

"Yeah, like I've never had to worry about _that_ before." Zach said smiling. I giggled but sobered up when I remembered the big issue.

"We might have to kill our friends." I whispered. I looked at Zach's face hoping to see reassurance. But Zach knew the truth. Instead he just pulled me into a hug. We stood their holding each other for what felt like hours, contemplating what we were getting into. Finally I broke apart. I looked at Zach again.

"We really need to get you a shirt." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why? Do you find all of _this_—" He said making a very provocative stance. "distracting?" He smirked. I playfully shoved him on the chest.

"I am only human, Goode." I responded smiling.

"Sexy to Chameleon. Do you copy?"

"Are you kidding me Goode?" I said through my earpiece. I was currently treading through the murky waters of the sewer underneath Morgan and Co. Zach was sitting in a café across the street hooked up with a laptop and satellite system that we stole and rewired for our own purposes. We also stole other useful gadgets and clothes. I promise we will pay BestBuy and the other stores back.

"What? You don't like my code name? I thought it was very suiting." I could practically hear him smirking.

"Zach go…"

"What was that baby? Static cut you off."

"You heard me." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well for the record, I'd rather do that to you."

"Zach!" I shouted.

"You'd like it too. Don't deny it."

"Were you always this annoying? Or did the years without me enhance that quality you?"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"First of all, you've said that to me before—"

"It's true." Zach interrupted.

"_Second of all_, you're supposed to be telling me where the entrance is. Or have you forgotten in your ego ridden haste? Remember were on a mission and one wrong _arrogant_ move could turn out very badly." I said frustratingly.

"Geeze Cam. Relax. There will be a ladder to your left in approximately 50 feet. Once you crawl up the ladder, you will see two doors. One leads to the basement of your building and the other leads to the electric box that controls the electricity for the part of Morgan and Co. that isn't headquarters. You're gonna want to reach that box and hook up the synapse box so that we have control of the building. Do you got all that?"

"Already done." I said sending the codes to Zach via the synapse box.

"What? How did you get passed the security measures?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm an assassin remember? Plus this is _my_ building. I practically made all the security measures."

"Yeah, it's just, be careful. You never know if the security was changed. I wouldn't put it past those Father agency chicks to rig the security in hopes of trapping you." He said bitterly. I stifled back a laugh.

"Zach don't worry about it. I've got everything under control."

But I was wrong. Because the next minute the lights went out and I felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers! It's been so long since I wrote one of these author's notes! So sorry it's been forever since I updated! (ive been crazy busy with school! But now im on break!) I LOVE LOVE LOVE all the reviews I'm getting! They keep me going. I'm hoping to finish this story sometime before the end of my break so everyone keep checking in!**

**I want to formally apologize for the plagiarism in the last chapter. I was reading the Hunger Games and I just loved that line so much! So sorry if it bothers anyone **

**Okay so I love you all and hope im not upsetting you with all of these chapters! I'll try and finish the story soon! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brad Pitt: so your finally getting a move on with this story huh?**

**Me: yup! I think people really like it!**

**Brad Pitt: yeah I think you should get it published! **

**Me: Oh Brad! While I would love to do that I can't take full credit for this story since I neither own Gallagher Girls or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Or the Hunger Games for that matter.**

**Brad Pitt: Well I still think you're very talented. *suggestively raises his eyebrows***

**Me: Oh Brad… **

**Now back to the story! **

I quickly backed my attacker into the wall. I heard a grunt and felt the release of my attacker and before I could throw any punches another person grabbed my arm. I dodged a blow to my head and began kicking wildly in the dark. I heard Zach in my ear shouting but I was preoccupied. I felt around in the air and made contact with silk hair. I grabbed it ready to punch the person in the face when all of a sudden the lights came on, blinding me momentarily. As my eyes adjusted I saw a scared Liz clutching the light switch, a panting Bex slumped by the wall and an angry Macey, whose hair was currently being clutched in my hand. For a moment I wished I had a firearm but I relented when I saw Bex smiling at me.

"Damn Cammie. I'd hate to be the person against you." She laughed as she struggled to get up.

"What?" I said confused. This wasn't making sense. Weren't they trying to kill me?

"Cammie, do you mind? I just got a Japanese perm that you're currently ruining with your sweaty hands." Macey huffed. I reluctantly let go, still unsure of what was happening. I kept waiting for them to pull out their guns but they all just stared at me. Then suddenly Liz came running at me. This was it. I prepared myself for the attack but was shocked when I realized Liz was…hugging me?

"Cammie, thank science you're all right! We were so worried! After you didn't come home last night, well we thought Zach might have… or you might have… and then you'd leave… and I'm just so happy you're here. Alive. If you want to talk about it then you can. We know it must have been hard for you."

Nothing Liz was saying was making any sense. It was like the time she tried to explain the concepts of the electromagnetic field theory. In Russian. Bex must have noticed my confused face because she said,

"Were sorry you had to kill Zach." I looked at them like they were crazy for a moment. Then I remembered where we had last left off. They didn't know me and Zach were together. Last thing they knew, I was in the restaurant preparing to kill him.

"Yeah Cammie! Were so sorry! But we were so worried! We got a call from one of the worker people saying there was a huge explosion on the lower levels. When we checked it out, there had obviously been a fight and we figured—" Liz rambled.

"Wait!" I said interrupting. "You guys didn't throw the bomb?"

"What? Cammie why would you say that? I mean obviously we didn't throw the bomb. We'd have no reason to unless of course we wanted to test the explosion compatibility on normal human areas…" I ignored the rest of Liz's ramble. My mind began whirling with thoughts. If they hadn't been issued to throw the bomb, then who did? Was it Mother Agency? How would they know where Father Agency was? Unless Zach told them. I whirled around looking for my earpiece. To my dismay I saw it crushed into pieces on the ground. I knew Zach was probably freaking out and I had to update him on what just happened.

"Cammie? What's going on?" Macey asked breaking my train of thought.

"Why did you think _we_ were the ones to throw the bomb?" Bex demanded.

"And before why did you look at us, well like you wanted to kill us?" Macey asked, crossing her arms. All three of them looked at me questioningly. The weight of everything that happened suddenly came crashing down on me. There was so much I had to say. And I couldn't ignore the pang of guilt in my stomach that I ever thought my best friends in the whole wide world would want to kill me. But luckily for me, I didn't have to say a thing because at moment the door burst open and three men with masks came through holding up firearms, led by none other than Zach. The three men each went for one of the girls. One of the men ran up and tackled Bex. Another held Macey against the wall. The third, more timid then the other, went up to Liz and simply held her arm.

"Cammie?" Zach said running over to me accessing the situation.

"Uh, are you okay?" Zach asked realizing that I was in no danger. I looked over at my three friends who were all wearing a very angry expression on their faces. In fact Bex looked like she was going to kill the person who was sitting on top of her. Maybe I should reassess my position: I was in danger.

"I am going to just say this once, and I _better_ get an answer: _what the hell is going on here_!" Bex shouted. "And _you_ get the _bloody hell_ off of me!" She shouted as she shoved her attacker over. A few seconds later Macey had her attacker pressed against the wall and Liz was holding her attackers arm. The men seemed a little confused at what just happened. Zach looked at me with a "please explain what's going on" look. Before I could say anything, Bex's attacker took off his mask and looked at Zach.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Grant?" Bex shouted surprised. And believe me it took a lot to surprise Bex. Grant looked over at Bex a little surprised.

"Bex?" He said just as shocked. Bex looked at him a little strangely.

"You just tackled me, but you didn't know it was me?" Grant blushed a little.

"It's these masks. You can't really see through them." He mumbled. Bex looked crossed between being angry and pleased. Macey looked at her person and tore off his mask.

"Who the hell are you?" She practically spat. The guy was cute. He had a dark boy vibe going with long dark hair that flipped in every direction. He had dark eyes that were veiled by even darker long eyelashes. I could tell by the look in his eyes that since now he could finally see Macey he was astounding by her beauty. She looked less impressed by his looks.

He quickly regained his composure and shoved Macey off.

"You don't need to know princess." He replied cockily.

"What kind of shitty answer is that?" She replied snarkily.

"What? Not used to always getting your way?" He replied smirking. Oh my gosh. I don't think I can handle another guy smirking. I was about to call this whole love fest in order when I heard Liz squeak,

"Jonas?" I turned around and saw Liz's former attacker was in fact Jonas. Of course. How come I'm not surprised?

"Uh, hi Liz." He stammered. "Uh, sorry about before, you know, grabbing your arm. Orders and all." He looked away blushing.

"Oh it's fine." Liz said accidently bumping into him causing both of them to blush and turn away. That's nice.

"Hello! I am still waiting for an answer!" Bex shouted impatiently.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit Baxter." Zach said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well the only difference about you is you're alive. Why is that?" Bex demanded.

"Zach? I thought you said Cammie was in trouble. Obviously she's not. Why are we here?" Grant said secretly checking Bex out.

"Yes Zach, why are your friends here? I thought we agreed that we couldn't trust anyone." I said quietly to Zach. He was about to answer when Macey interrupted.

"Excuse me Cam? What do you mean by that? Is that why you thought we were going to kill you?"

"I don't blame her." The guy next to Macey mumbled. Macey turned on him.

"If you're not going to tell me who you are then I'm just going to call you dick. It suits you."

"It's Nick, bitch." He replied angrily.

"You know what _Dick_, I don't think your service is necessary any longer. Obviously Cammie is safe so why don't you go back to the mall and finish your pathetic shift patrolling the food court." Macey snapped.

"I could so kill you right now."

"Back at you Dick."

"It's Nick!"

"What'd you say _Dick_?"

"Guys enough!" I shouted stopping their childish fight. My head was spinning and I could feel a migraine coming on. I leaned against Zach for support and I felt his cool hands rub circles on the back of my neck.

"Um guys?" Liz said timidly. "We obviously all have questions for each other, and I think it'd be best if we go somewhere safer and discuss this. And plus, I hear people coming from the next door. That got all of our attention. Suddenly we were all in assassin mode.

"Let's take the way we came. There are two tunnels in the hallway that break off into four. They all lead to 116th street. Let's all meet up in an hour at the abandoned Library on that street." I quickly grabbed Zach's hand and we were running. From what, we didn't know. But, call it intuition or maybe we've seen one too many movies, but we knew that whatever it was, was after us.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Okay so I didn't want to end the story just yet so I decided to add parts that I originally wasn't going to do. What do you all think? I realized I was straying a lot from the movie and since I just watched it again, there were some funny scenes that I really wanted to include so im gonna do that. Put your thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: How is it you're so old, and yet you have an amazing six pack?**

**Brad Pitt: I try to keep in shape… for you.**

**Me: Oh Brad…**

***Angelina Jolie enters**

**Angeline Jolie: What the hell is this? **

**Brad: uhh**

**Me: Hey Ange, you know you better buckle down with this hottie before someone tries to steal him away. *I suggestively wink at Brad who winks back. Angeline notices this and scowls**

**Angelina Jolie: Well I think—hey! Aren't you the author of the Gallagher Girl series?**

**Me: Sadly no. I'm not even close to the literary genius that Ally Carter possess. **

**Angeline Jolie: Oh yeah I remember you now! You directed Mr. and Mrs. Smith! Well done! **

**Me: No again. I'm not the fabulous director/writer of that amazing movie! Which by the way, I loved your role in that. Well done. **

**Angelina Jolie: Well then who are you?**

**Me: The names Bond. James Bond. **

Zach POV

As soon as we were out of earshot of the rest of the group Cammie abruptly stopped and looked at me long and hard. Her cheeks were pink from running and her hair was perfectly tousled. Her eyes were demanding. I knew she wanted to know why Grant, Nick and Jonas were with me. I knew she wanted to discuss who our predator was. I knew she wanted to formulate a plan. But at that moment I couldn't help myself. So I gently touched her face and pulled her into a kiss.

She immediately responded, slipping her arms around my neck. One of my hands stayed on her cheek and the other slipped down to her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me. I was about to pull away when I felt her grip my shoulders. All of a sudden there was this urgency in her kiss. I didn't argue with her and instead deepened the kiss. She parted her mouth and stuck out her tongue, which I readily allowed access. I took all of my energy right then to not just rip her clothes off. It seemed like that's where she was headed as her hands started traveling down across my abs. But finally we had to pull away for air.

Gasping, I smirked and said,

"Wow, we've got to _that_ more often." She chuckled making my heart rivet at the sound. Man, I love her laugh.

"I've got to hand it to you Goode, you even make a sewer seem romantic." She said.

"It's a gift really." I shrugged, no big deal. She smiled for a moment, then a shadow crossed her face. Back to business.

"What the hell was that back there?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips. Our time for playful romance was gone. Now assassin Cammie replaced, girlfriend Cammie. I couldn't tell which one turned me on more.

"What? It seemed like you were enjoying it?" I smirked purposefully not answering. I couldn't help trying to make her mad. She was just so cute when she was adorable. Completely terrifying and deadly of course, but that's what made her sexy.

She was obviously not to thrilled about my remark as she snapped,

"You know what I mean Zach. Why did you bring along your posse of clueless buddies? I thought we said we couldn't trust anyone from our agencies? Were supposed to be a team Zach, but it's kind of hard to trust you when we agree on something and then you totally do the opposite!" She was really angry now. I was getting angry now too. She couldn't trust me? What the hell is that about? I didn't do anything wrong! So I replied,

"What the hell Cammie! You looked awfully chummy with your bitchy friends when I came in. So you're saying that you can trust _your_ friends but I can't trust mine?" Man! Women and their double standards.

"We can't trust _anyone_ until we figure this thing out!" She shouted. She took a breath and for a moment her hard tough exterior broke and she looked almost vulnerable. There was terror in her gorgeous eyes. She was clearly upset about this whole mess. But something she said bothered me. So I said gently,

"Cammie, do you trust me?" I looked her straight in the eyes wanted to see the truth in them.

"Yes." She replied sincerely. I didn't show it, but inside I was joyous with pleasure! She trusts me! Without a doubt!

"Good, now that we've replayed the scene from Aladdin, let's get down to business. We need to figure out if we can trust our friends. And we need to do it fast because in approximately 2.3 minutes we need to meet them in the café on 116th street. Also there is a chance someone is following us which means we need to move even quicker leaving us with exactly 1.7 minutes to decide whether or not to trust them. Because if they're against us chances are, they're going to ambush us at the pothole where we would leave. Or—"

"They won't be able to ambush us because we took the shorter route. The other three tunnels take at least 6.3 seconds longer." Cammie interrupted. I looked at her.

"What? You didn't think I would have been prepared?" She leaned in close and whispered making me shiver, "One thing you should know about me is: I always have the upper hand."

"Well then, we have to decide whether we trust them or whether we should kill them."Saying this caused Cammie to stop suddenly. I saw her tense up and I knew this wouldn't be easy on her. Or me for that matter but I'm just really good at not showing it. Her nose scrunched up as she forced shut her eyes in deep concentration. Finally she whispered,

"They're my sisters."

"That's why we can trust them." I said firmly. She looked over at me with hopeful eyes. I knew she so wanted to believe me. She wanted everything to work out the way it should. But most of all, she wanted to trust.

"Zach…"She started as a shadow of doubt crossed her face.

"Don't Cam. We're assassins. We're supposed to be prepared for anything. We're supposed to be able to predict every move. But most importantly were supposed to trust our instincts. Now can you honestly tell me that you believe your friends are trying to kill you?"

She looked at me for a moment. I knew the answer before she said it.

"No."

"Good cause were at the pothole and either they're up there ready to attack or wondering why were 7.3 seconds late." Cammie smiled.

"So are we going to fight with them or against them?" I asked one final time. Cammie didn't hesitate and said,

"With."

I pulled myself out of the pothole and quickly assessed my surroundings. We were on an abandoned street with boarded up stores along the side of it. To our far left was an intersection that led to a more populated area. To our far right a giant home furnishing store stood proudly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Which is why I double checked. When everything seems too right, you know something's wrong.

I pulled Cammie up from the pothole in one swift motion. She was immediately alert like I was.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said scanning the area. "You said we were 7.3 seconds late. Why aren't they here?"

"Maybe we miscalculated." I suggested knowing that wasn't the case. You don't "miscalculate" when you're an assassin.

My mind was racing. We should have all reached the same pothole which means if we were only 7.3 seconds behind we should have heard them climbing out and into the street. Unless they were trying to be quiet. But that just didn't feel like the case. I looked around again, not sure what I was looking for. But my instincts were telling me to look around. And then I noticed it.

About 20 feet in front of us was a crumbled up piece of paper. Most people would have ignored it. Some people would have looked at it and made some disgruntled comment about how it should have been recycled. But I knew better. I quickly walked over to it and picked it up. My heart was beating as I uncrumbled the dirty paper. It was an old newspaper. I quickly scanned it knowing there was more to it. I searched and found what the hidden message. There was an apartment circled in the local ads with the words scribbled

"Seems reasonable." This was an old code system me and Grant invented. It means "Come quickly". I looked at the address and saw it was right down the street from where we were. That must be where everybody is. The only thing that bothered me was: why did they have to be so secretive.

While I was deep in thought I heard an impatient grunt come from Cammie.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I didn't look at her, lost in thought, as I said,

"Follow me." But instead Cammie grabbed the newspaper from me and glanced at it. I was about to explain what it meant to her but she simply smiled.

"We have to go to 4022 apartment. Don't worry everything is fine." I looked at her confused for a moment. Did she figure out the code? She noticed my confusion and said,

"It's an old message code me and my friends used to do. We start by answering the crossword 3 across and then in on page three we darken the letters we need to make a sentence. See?" She showed me the page and when you look at it closely you can see the slight boldness of the letters that were darkened. It was something that you would only notice if you were looking for it. I had to smile at the cleverness of it. I explained to her what me and Grant did. She smiled politely and said,

"That's… easy." She finally settled and smirked at me. I fake glared at her.

"You know, not everything is a competition." I said.

"Well if it was, I'd win." She smirked again. Is she stealing my smirk? Wow I can see how it can be annoying. But there was no way in hell I'd let someone out-smirk me. So I did what I'm best at. I swiftly grabbed her and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her good and hard than let go. She looked dazed by the moment and I saw the desire in her eyes. Now it was my turn to smirk. I whispered in her ear, which clearly made her shiver, pleasing me more,

"I'll always win at _that_." I bit her ear softly causing a soft moan to escape her lips. She was like putty in my hands. And I knew that as soon as she got over her "Zach-high" (as I like to call it) she would be furious at my control over her. That's what Cammie hates most: losing control. Even if it's only over something trivial like her hormones.

"I'll get you for that Goode." She said her breath too haggard for that threat to be affective.

"Sure you will babe." I replied. "Now let's go." I said running off to the apartment. As I anticipated Cammie ran to catch up. I turned around and saw her angry that I got a head start.

"Too slow!" I yelled back relishing in the fact that I had one-upped her again. But what I didn't expect was for her to fly right past me. She turned around while she was running and smirked,

"Too cocky!" She laughed and kept running. I smiled. Oh it was so on.

**Okay so thoughts on the chapter? Should I make this story a little longer or should I end it very soon. It's your call. I know how stories can get boring after a while, but if the public demands I should make it longer I promise you all it will be worth it! Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys sorry for the superrrr long wait! That wasn't fair! So this is an extra long chapter, and because so many people asked for me to make it longer I am! (that was really sweet of you guys!) anyway I wont take as long to put the next chapters up, in fact im working on the next chapter as we speak! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Ange? Were your lips always this big or did you like have surgery?**

**Angelina: Did you always write as good, or were you inspired by **_**my**_** boyfriend?**

**Me: well, I wouldn't say **_**inspired**_**, however he's been with me since the beginning. And we've been through at least 24 chapters together. It's been wonderful. **

**Me: *whispers* is it just me or does his long hair/beard bother you too?**

**Angelina: Omg yes! He looks **_**ancient**_** with it! I've tried to tell him… **

**Me: Brad honey? If you don't cut your hair I'm gonna whack you with your cane!**

**Brad: *looks up from looking at himself in the mirror* Hm? Did you say that you don't own the Gallagher Girl series nor did you direct/produce Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Although you would have made a fabulous Jane Smith *wink***

**Me: Oh Brad…**

**Angelina: *fuming* Where is the cane? **

Chapter 24

Cammie POV

We reached the apartment in record time. I, of course, arrived first and had one of Zach's smirks firmly planted on my face. I wanted to rub it in his face and lather in the moment. But I knew I couldn't for two reasons. One: our lives were in danger every single moment and every single moment we spent not hunting for whoever was trying to kill us, that person gets a whole lot closer to killing us. And two: if I tried to rub it in Zach's face he would most likely try to kiss me again (the only real power he has), which I wanted badly enough, but knew that it would lead nowhere good (I mean it would be good, but not appropriate for our time frame). And plus, I'm an adult and don't have anything I need to prove to him. I will not stoop to his level… okay scratch that last one, I'll get him back later. So for now, I ignored my revengeful thoughts and focused on the apartment building. Zach caught on to my mood and decided to follow suit. Or he was just relieved that I wasn't going to rub it in his face that I beat him. Men do have fragile egos.

The apartment building was two things: old and abandoned. In fact it looked straight from a horror movie. I loved it. There were so many places to hide and I was just itching to run my hands along the dust covered walls looking for a secret passageway. But instead I focused on looking for our friends.

My shoulders tensed up as I went I crept through the building studying the irregular dust patterns. I thought about calling out to them, but the assassin in me wanted to be quiet as a lion stalking its prey. I mean I knew my friends weren't the enemy, but it never hurts to practice sneaking up on assassins. So I listened intently, trying to hear any sign of life. And of course since my friends weren't trying to hide, I heard a large bang accompanied by a female voice screeching.

"Dick, you asshole! That was my best lipstick grenade launcher!"

I rolled my eyes and my shoulders immediately loosened. I looked over at Zach and he mouthed,

"Second floor." I nodded and we silently walked up the stairs following in the faint footsteps in the dust. Sheesh, for assassins they really didn't care about leaving a trail. Then again, what's the point? An assassin fears no one. I mean, _we're _the ones people fear. As we stepped off the landing and onto the floor I could tell exactly where they were. Two rooms to our left. We stopped in front of the door and put our ears to it, listening.

"You'd think they'd be here by now." I heard an impatient voice say. Definitely Bex.

"Well, they're probably _preoccupied_, if you know what I mean." I heard another voice say not so subtly, as he chuckled. Grant. I looked over at Zach who was shaking his head at his friend's childish behavior.

"Grant, they're professionals. They know what's at stake, and they're too smart to let their emotions get in the way." Bex responded.

"Well you know: emotions are a big part of this job. _Passion_. That's the most important feeling of all. And sometimes you can't help it if that feeling goes…amiss." I tried not to gag at his lousy attempts at flirting. If I know Bex, she's probably rolling her eyes at that cheesy—

"Oh Grant…" I heard a girlish giggle come from Bex.

You've got to be kidding me.

I'm so going to slap her for that one later. I heard another giggle and changed my mind. I am going to punch her. Shake some sense into her.

"While were waiting, why don't we get a little _preoccupied_?" I heard Grant suggest.

I am so not listening to this.

I forcefully kicked open the door and I swear I've never seen to people jump away from each other as quickly as they did. Bex looked at me, "guilty" written all over her flustered face.

"Cammie! You're here." She exclaimed.

"And yet, you don't seem happy to see me? Was I interrupting something?" I asked innocently. Bex blushed and quickly looked over at Grant. Then she quickly spit out,

"Oh no, me and Grant were just looking over some of the communications intelligence from before. And yeah." I rolled my eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her pulse was uneven.

"You know, once upon a time you were a better liar than that." I said. Bex blushed and lowered her head.

"Just next time, keep it in your pants. We've got work to do." I snapped. This caused Bex to look up.

"Right, this is coming from the girl who got us into this mess, because you couldn't keep it in _your_ pants!" She snapped right back. This caused me to blush and lower my head. I looked over at Grant and saw him trying not to burst out laughing. He kind of looked like a constipated pig. Before I could do anything Zach said,

"Guys, let's quit the bickering and get down to business. Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Nick and Macey are somewhere trying to kill each other. My bet's on Macey. And I don't know where Liz and Jonesy boy are. Probably getting down and dirty with a computer." Grant said as he started laughing at his own joke.

"Please, I'm sure those two haven't even gotten past the awkward conversation stage." Bex retorted.

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped. "Let's stop talking about relationships and let's figure this damn mess out."

"Damn, Cammie you're a feisty girl. I bet you like that Zach. Am I right?" He said elbowing Zach grinning stupidly. Zach smirked then punched Grant in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"Kay," he wheezed. "I'll shut up now."

"Thank you." I smiled at Zach. He nodded back at me. Bex looked worriedly at Grant for a millisecond then ignored him. I heard her mutter "baby" under her breath. Then she started talking.

"Okay so this morning, at approximately 10:03, a new hit was listed on the main frame. I was busy working on my tornado kick in the new high heel sword shoes," I saw Zach raise his eyebrows at this, I'll have to fill him in on the gargantuan supply of weapons us female assassins have, "but then it beeped again, saying there was a new target. Although this beep had a special undertone to it meaning it was a high priority, highly dangerous, and highly paid target. I was dying to practice my new kicks on someone so I went over to see who the target was. And you could guess my shock when the name "Cammie Morgan" came up with an offer of $1 million dollars."

I let out a small gasp. I mean I knew I was good, but even my hardest target had only been 500k. To be honest I was a little proud of myself.

"I was confused, because if you had killed Zach then you wouldn't have become a target, but if he had killed you, then you wouldn't have been a target either, you'd be dead. So I figured something else must have been going on. Like maybe the fact that you two had teamed up and had gone rogue against the agency. Then I heard a large explosion and recognized it as one of our percussion grenades that could manage to keep an explosion to one room. From the vibrations and noise I deduced it was the 7th floor. On my way down I ran into a very, er…flustered looking fat guy who's pants were a little… well never mind. Long story short, he was mumbling something about how that Morgan girl can be on top any time she wants." I noticed Zach's jaw twitch as she said this. I didn't know whether it was out of annoyance or amusement, but I ignored it and continued listening. "So I knew you were obviously responsible for the explosion, so I—"

"Wait!" I interrupted her. "Why did you think _I _was the one responsible for the explosion?" Bex looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well first of all, it was a G9-40 percussion grenade, which out company produces so it had to be from one of our agents—"

"Actually Mother Agency is known for its prototyping in areas relating to molecular fission, recently the department has been working on a archetype design of a percussion grenade that has the same capabilities of the G9-49, so in all likelihood, it's plausible to assume the possibility of it being Mother Agency's doing." Everyone turned around to see Jonas and Liz walking in to the room. And holy moly! Are they holding hands? What happened to the sanctity of enemies being people you hate?

Bex however was not fazed.

"_Anyway_" Bex also does not appreciate being interrupted. "So I scouted out the area, but the bomb had pretty much ruined any possible evidence. The idiots who threw it did you guys a favor. Your trail was successfully covered up. I went back and discussed it with Liz and Macey we decided the first thing you'd want to do, would be to access Father Agency's mainframe, and of course you wouldn't want to waltz right in considering, you're a target and all. So we ended up heading down to the power room and you guys all remember what happened from there."

My head was reeling. So it could have been either of our agencies who threw the bomb. But I was definitely a target now. So most likely it was my company who threw the bomb. But how did they know I didn't kill Zach?

"Grant, Jonas, is Zach a target too?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why we went to find him. We knew he wouldn't kill you and he would become a target, but what surprised us was that _you_ were also a target."

Two agencies trying to kill us—that didn't sound promising.

"Grant? How bad is it?" Zach asked.

"Well, if Cammie works for who the street says she works for, then your Macy's and Gimbals. She's the Wii channel and you're… well whatever channel it is that competes with the Wii Channel."

The gravity of the situation was starting to set in as I realized Grant was right. We both work for competing assassin agencies.

"How bad?" Zach asked again, agitation setting in his voice. Grant took a deep breath.

"Well you remember Canada?" Zach sharply inhaled.

"That was you?" I asked impressed. I heard about the skills that a professional assassin team put on in a mission in Canada. I had always just assumed it was a rumor.

"Is that a come on?" Grant said laughing.

"Grant cut it out. We've got problems." Zach snapped pointing to me and him.

"No, crack addicts got problems. You guys are smoked." Grant replied. And he was right. Then Jonas interjected,

"Here's the thing, alone, you guys got a chance, not a big one. But together, there's no way." I looked at over at Zach, he was staring right into my eyes. The connection between us was unmistakable. It was like two magnets drawing their partner together. I couldn't lose Zach. After all we'd been through there was no way I was going to walk away from him. I loved him too much. I didn't have to ask Zach if he felt the same way because I could see it in his emerald eyes.

"You guys could keep staring at each other or you could actually do something." A jeering voice came from the door way. I broke the connection and turned to the door, silently kicking myself that I had not been alerted to the newcomers. Macey and Nick were standing there, with triumphant looks on their faces. Well Macey had a triumphant look while Nick just seemed annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, careful not to let the hope show in my voice. If there was anything I could do to keep me and Zach together, I'd do it.

"Maybe there's someone out there who our agencies want more." Macey said, her lips curling into a smile.

"Who?" I said before I remembered exactly who Macey was referring to.

"Huang Ho." Me and Zach said at the same time.

**What do you think? Review please! Oh and whoever wrote the review about Knight and Day, I want to reply: I have never watched that movie but I've always wanted to! So now im intrigued and if I like it and think I can make it work, maybe I will! Thanks for the tip! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Omg i can not believe i have over 200 reviews! that is so fantastic! i never thought people would like my story that much! this truly means so much to me! thank you all! **

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! It's a little more like the movie!**

**Some random dude insulting me: you don't own Gallagher girls or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And frankly you're not that great**

**Brad Pitt: Hey! Shut up or we will adopt your kids! **

Zach POV

"Have you checked the police frequency scanners?" I asked through the comms unit. I was currently crawling through the pipes below the Federal building Huang Ho was being held. Cammie was in the van, running the op.

"Yes, Zach." She replied.

"Well how about, the security in the building cause—"

"Zach this is not my first time." She replied annoyed. Geez, I was just wondering. I was crawling through the pipes and in this disgusting murky water that honestly I didn't want to even know what's in it. Cammie was monitoring me and the floor plans in the van. She was in control of the buildings electricity and was supposed to lead me to Huang Ho, or as I like to call him: Ho. My job was to follow her amazingly detailed plan and grab Ho.

"Turn left." Cammie instructed. But to my left was just more pipe. I was about to tell her that when I heard her annoyed voice order.

"Left Zach." I took off my headset camera and looked into it so she could see my face.

"Could you not talk to me like that?" I asked. I was not a child and would not be treated like one. I heard her sigh on the comms like I was a child. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Left please?" She tried.

"There is no left, there's only forwards and backwards." I replied showing her with the camera. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Wait for my mark." She replied. "I don't know what happened, just stay there and wait for my mark."

"Do you see what I'm crawling through?" I said as I showed her the disgusting water. "Please take your time." I said sarcastically. She ignored me and instructed,

"Just wait for my mark."

Man, forget this. I started crawling backwards and found a ladder that I was positive led to the floor Ho was on. I started climbing up it. Cammie must have noticed me on the camera because she hissed,

"Zach what are you doing?"

"Just cut out the lights when I say so." I ordered. I knew she wasn't going to be happy that I wasn't following her plan, but sometimes you just need to follow your instincts. I lifted up the opening that led to the floor.

"Cut the lights." I said, as I crawled out, I started shooting all the guards. They noticed me and started shooting back. "Cammie! The lights!"

"I know!" I heard her agitated reply, I heard furious typing and finally the lights went out. I continued shooting as I made my way down the hall to the doorway. There were sirens going off and a backup light that was throwing dull light in a circular motion. I planted a bomb on the door and back up, knowing the explosion would take down anyone within 10 feet of the door. I just hoped, our target wasn't that close. After the explosion, I walked through the smoke, gun raised, but as I expected, all the guards were knocked out. I looked around and saw a young guy tied to a chair. I smiled and reached for my duffel bag, this was too easy.

I threw the squirming bag into the van and shouted for Cammie to go. Then I crawled into the front seat, where a very angry Cammie was glaring at me.

"Why didn't you stick to the plan?" She demanded.

"The plan was flawed." I replied defensively. "I had to improvise."

"Oh yeah, well your improvisation set off every alarm in that building." She snapped.

"Cammie, this job is 90 percent instincts. I was just following my instincts. Sorry that I couldn't follow the Cammie Show." I replied angrily. Why was she getting so upset about this? I got the job done!

"No you had to do the Zach Show, which is always half assed and cocky. Were supposed to be partners Zach, but you broke team."

"You don't want a partner, Cam. You want a servant for hire."

"I want someone I can trust." She replied starkly. Ouch. The trust issue thing again.

"Man, Cammie, there is no air around you anymore." I said.

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"You've got no room for screw ups. How is anyone supposed to live up to that?" Her anger seemed to subside a little and her eyes softened.

"Just next time, let's stick to the plan I assigned." She replied.

"Anal." I muttered.

"Organized." She corrected. We were silent for a few minutes and then,

"Who are you people?" Ho asked from the back of the van.

"Shut up!" We both said.

We took Ho to a motel in order to interrogate him. We strapped him to a chair, and I sat in front of him. I figured I'd be more menacing then Cammie. I mean I know how dangerous Cammie can be, but Ho doesn't. So Cammie sat on the bed while I interrogated. I could tell by her annoyed expression that she wasn't happy with the arrangements but I decided to deal with that later.

"So," I started glaring at the guy in front of me. The guy couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. And he had the nerve to not looked scared even though he was being held captive by two hostile assassins. I decided to address that.

"I know earlier, you heard me and her working out some domestic issues, but to see that as weakness would be a mistake on your part." Just then Cammie sighed and began tapping her fingers on the nightstand. I looked over at her,

"Wrap it up." She said impatiently.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to undermine me in front of the hostage, it sends a mixed message." I replied, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ho nodding in agreement. Wow he was getting on my nerves. Cammie sort of smiled and a little bit of her old self came back. But as soon it came it went again. Wow she's really different on the job in "assassin mode." It was kind of hot the way she was completely focused on her work. Anyway…

"Okay where was I…"

"Um, 'mistake on your part'" Ho said smugly.

"Shut up." I replied. If I didn't have to interrogate him, I would have already killed him.

"Okay so why do both of our companies want you dead?" I asked. Ho looked around the room and didn't answer.

"Okay Ho, here's how it's going to work. You've got three options. Option A: you talk, we listen. No pain. Option B: you don't talk, I remove your thumbs with my pliers. Option C: well I like to vary the details a little, but the punch line is, you die." Ho didn't answer.

"We're patient people Ho… but our patience is controlled by the amount of pain we inflict."

"Okay…" Ho breathed. He looked at me seriously. "Could I get a soda?" I heard Cammie sigh in frustration. Then she walked over and whacked him with the old telephone from the nightstand.

"Ow! Option A. Option A!" Ho replied. Cammie looked at me and smirked.

"Okay, I'll admit that was a good shot." I replied. She smiled again and looked at Ho menacingly.

"Back pocket." He mumbled. Cammie leaned over him and reached into his back pocket. I'm a little ashamed to admit that I was totally checking her out as she leaned over. But as I was doing that I noticed Ho checking her out as well. Well that wasn't going to fly with me. As soon as Cammie moved away I reached over and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He cried out moving his jaw muscles and wincing.

"That was for checking out my girlfriend." I smirked.

"Zach. Look at this." I looked over and saw Cammie's pale face. In her hand she seemed to be pictures. I walked over concerned. What was making Cammie so upset? I took the photos and looked at them, and the blood drained from my face. They were pictures of us. There was a picture of me and Cammie when I ran into her outside of her building. There was a picture of us on one of our many dates. And, to my horror, there was a picture of me and her on her graduation from Gallagher. I looked at them stunned. Then Ho spoke,

"I'm not the target. You guys are."

**So I tried sticking to the movie side a little bit. And also I wanted a bit of the old Cammie back: the tough, awesome assassin who isn't controlled by her emotions. But don't worry there'll be more Zammie moments, like maybe even the next chapter… ;) **

**Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow it's been a long time since I've been on here. You know how it is: school…yah that's pretty much all that's been keeping me busy! Well I appreciate how even though it's been like 3 months (!) I am STILL getting reviews! I have to say, you guys really are the best! So since I have some extra time I'm going to be finishing this story by the end of the week! So I hope you all like it! Thanks for the great reviews! They keep me going like coffee during an all night study final.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brad: where have you been! I've missed you so much!**

**Ange: Brad!**

**Brad: eh, uh I mean I missed you the total appropriate amount that a gentleman friend who is married would. *mouths* I love you. **

**Me: oh Brad…**

**Ange: ahem. Anyway where have you been? since you've been gone we've adopted like six more kids.**

**Me: uh congrats? And like I said school and blah have been occupying my daily activities, but at least for this week I'll be back writing, no leave this fine audience alone and let them read the chapter!**

**Brad: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: I'm pretty sure by this point EVERYONE knows I didn't write or produce the Gallagher Girl series or Mr. and Mrs. Smith**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 26

Cammie POV

The adrenaline coursed through my veins as I crept along the wall, listening to the sounds of the enemy's footsteps. Zach and I decided we would take out a few guards silently and take their weapons until we were plenty stocked and could handle a full scale shoot out.

Zach was in back of me covering the rear. We moved together through the shadows as if we were one person. We stopped behind one of the cabinet units and peaked around the corner. Sure enough there were two enemy agents walking along guns raised high. We had the advantage of being behind them so we quickly snuck up and knocked them out catching their bodies so they wouldn't bang as they fell to the floor. I grabbed one of the agent's G36C and his strap of bullets and draped them across my torso. We continued to sneak along, until my attention was caught by the kitchen knife section of the store. My lips curled into a smile. This was such a great store.

I looked up ahead and saw a couple of guards getting ready to round the corner. I pointed to the knives and Zach nodded knowingly. Swiftly I made my way to a knife cart and positioned myself. One by one I through the knives hitting each of my targets square in the chest. Zach quickly ran up and caught each one before they fell and lowered them to the ground. I smiled; we made such a good team. Zach saw my smile and did a little dance. I giggled silently until he backed into a potted plant and knocked it over causing a huge crash. He looked over at me sheepishly but I didn't have time to scold him because at that moment our location was blown and shots began coming from everywhere.

I quickly ducked behind a kitchen island and began taking aim at the shooters. There were enemy agents swarming around like crazy. But they were sloppy and it was almost too easy to kill them. The real problem was how bad their aim was. They kept missing me and instead hit things like cabinets and chandeliers that made it rain glass and debris.

The shots kept coming and all of a sudden the china cabinet behind me started to fall. I quickly rolled out of the way into the open line of fire. However, being on the ground wasn't a disadvantage because I shot the agents who were on the second floor aiming at me. By the time I had slid behind another set of cabinets my Glock 7 ran dry. I quickly tossed it aside and was about to grab my Baretta when I had a thought. I looked up and saw there were bars that extended along the ceiling holding the lights. Quickly I climbed up on the cabinets and lifted myself up so I was laying along the bars with a perfect view of the bottom floor. I grabbed my G36C and began shooting all the enemy agents below.

I scanned the area and saw Zach fighting his on mini battle. I was impressed by his speed and his aim. But as Zach was taking out one of the agents, another one ran up beside him and started choking him. I went to shoot the agent but he was holding Zach so that it'd be really hard to shoot him and not hurt Zach. So I aimed very carefully, and found myself not being able to shoot because I was afraid I'd hit Zach. I got frustrated with myself. If I hadn't been in love with Zach I would have had no problem taking the shot. Now my nerves and hormones were messing with my instincts. I took a deep breath and focused. I took the shot and the agent slumped to the floor. Zach looked up at me gratefully.

I began taking aim at the other agents until I felt a blow on my shoulder. Searing pain ripped through my arm. I tried to shot whoever it was the shot me but more shots kept coming. A few of them hit me in my vest and the force that came with the shots and the pain made me lose my balance and I began to fall to the ground. But instead of the hard floor I expected I landed in warm flesh. Zach had caught me and quickly carried me behind a set of dresser drawers. He quickly began tending my shoulder as I shot any agents who came close with my free hand.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked tying a piece of cloth around my upper arm. The pain in my chest was fierce and my arm was on fire, but the pain was nothing I couldn't handle.

"I'm fine. Flesh wound." I replied as I shot another agent.

"Man, they keep coming." I hissed as I shot yet another agent. I looked Zach up and down and saw he had several shots to his vest and a couple of graze marks from bullets that just missed him. I touched one of his cuts and said,

"It's a good thing they have bad aim." Zach just smirked.

"It's not that they're bad, it's just that we're too good." I wanted to be reassured, but the number of enemy agents attacking us kept rising. It was no time to get too cocky.

Just then the light above us began to fall and we rolled out of the way to avoid the crash. I jumped back up ready for action. But this time it felt like the guards were trained better. Their bullets kept barely grazing my skin and sometimes hitting me in the vest which would cause me to fly back and cringe in pain. Every time I tried to hide some agent would see and try to shoot me. There were just so many of them, that the amount I was killing didn't equal the amount that kept coming. I looked over at Zach and saw he was having a similar problem. I made my way over to Zach in order to even the playing field. But just as I reached him and explosion went off and Zach and I were hurled across the store. We landed in front of a shed and pulled our aching bodies into it to get away from the fight.

My whole body ached. My vest had various holes in it from the bullets and I could feel the formation of the bruises from where the bullets hit. Not to mention every other part of my body ached from being hurled across the store. I looked over at Zach and saw he was just as beat up as I was. His eyes met mine. He was less cocky than before.

A few more shots rang through the shed and we ducked down to avoid them. I looked out of one of the new holes and saw the enemy agents circling the shed. I looked back over at Zach and tried not to let the panic show in my eyes. It was a good thing he was tying cloth around his arm to notice because I don't think I would have been that convincing.

"How does it look out there?" He asked. I grabbed his cloth that he was struggling with and neatly tied his wound.

"Piece of cake." I said. He knew I was lying. I knew I was lying. And yet we both pretended to believe we still had a chance.

"Man, I bet that boat in La Paz is looking pretty good right now, huh?" Zach asked searching my eyes for any regrets. I looked at his gorgeous face and his beautiful green eyes. Instead of replying I leaned in and slowly kissed him. The pain in my body seemed to melt away as our lips met. When we pulled away I whispered,

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you." He smiled,

"Let's finish this then." All of a sudden we were filled with renewed energy. We reloaded our guns and lifted ourselves up with ease. I looked over at Zach and smiled. Who knew if we'd make it through this, but somehow that didn't matter. Being with the one that you love is all that matters.

You know that rush of adrenaline that surges through your body and makes you capable of doing amazing feats? Like when a mother is able to lift a car up in order to save her baby? I guess those superhuman abilities come when you want desperately to save the one you love. Times that by two and add in the existing skills of an elite assassin and you've got me and Zach.

Time seemed to slow as we slammed open the sheds doors and the hail of bullets flurried toward us. My senses were in a mode I didn't even know was possible. I was aware of everything around me: the bullets speeding toward me at my 2,6, and 12 o'clock, the six enemy agents aiming at me, and the five enemy agents currently running toward me. Zach and I moved like one person. I would aim at the shooters while he would take care of the people running at us. At times, we would switch positions and at other times we would use each other to our advantage. At one point Zach lifted me up and spun me, and as I knocked out all the attacking enemy agents with sharp kicks I also shot the enemy agents with the snipers on the second floor while he shot the enemy agents shooting at us from the first floor. Together we were unstoppable.

And that's why their tactics changed.

**Sorry for the wicked long disclaimer! But anyway, I'm also updating the next chapter right now as a sort of "I'm-so-sorry-I've-taken-this-long-to-update" present! Enjoy and review please! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I wanted to give you guys another chapter because you're all so GREAT! enjoy! **

Chapter 27

Zach POV

It took us all of two seconds to notice the bomb rolling toward us. It took us another half of a second to jump out of the way before the explosion hit us directly. I felt myself fly across the room, but I remembered my training and just as I was about to land in the bathroom display, I used the thrust of the bomb to propel me and rolled into a landing. When I pulled myself up I was disoriented by the explosion and the rolling on the ground part.

My thoughts immediately went to Cammie.

"Cammie!" I shouted/coughed, as I limped through the smoke to find her. The explosion caused us to separate which I suspect was the reason someone threw it. Together we were unstoppable. Apart we were weak.

I hope she was trained in the art of specialized percussion bomb deflection. The trick is to use the force caused by the explosion to flip into a landing. It was something we learned at Mother Agency. Wait a second…

I quickly scanned the area looking for any signs of movement. My mind was reeling as the puzzle pieces worked their way together. The bomb thrown earlier wasn't a specialized percussion bomb. That bomb was intended to kill both of us. So why would my own company throw a second bomb that they knew I could deflect?

"I see your wittle brain is hard at work isn't it Zachary?" A honeyed voice pierced through the darkness and the smoke. The voice sent shivers up my spine. I quickly went for my gun but to my dismay it wasn't there. I must have lost my weapons during the explosion. I heard an evil chuckle from the shadows. I spun around seeing nothing but smoke and darkness.

"I guess you forgot rule number one for being an assassin: always have a weapon." The voice, seemingly coming from everywhere, taunted.

"I thought the number one rule was 'don't have emotions.'" I countered trying to buy time. I had to find Cammie. I had to find Cammie before _she_ finds her. I tried to move through the smoke but it was too hazy to see anything. I took in a sharp breath and started coughing and wheezing.

"Oh Zach, did you forget the _special_ effects our percussion grenades have? The smoke creates an impenetrable hazy fog that moves quickly entrapping the victim. And oh yes, the fog is laced with poison so the more time you spend in it, the quicker you die. I suspect that's what's killing your girlfriend right now." Another evil chuckle.

I was frantic now trying to make my way through the fog to find Cammie. But the fog was blinding me and choking me at the same time. My head started to become hazy and I felt my body droop. Another chuckle and the voice taunted again.

"I thought we taught you better than that Zachary. You used to be _such_ a better spy before your conflicting emotions."

"What do you want?" I wheezed crawling on the ground trying to find Cammie. The fog wasn't as thick low to the ground and I felt my head clearing and my strength returning.

"Well for one, I want that pesky girlfriend of yours dead." I tried to hold down the anger rising up inside me. Just keep her talking. Keep her talking so you can find Cammie. Once you have Cammie safe, then kill her. As I army crawled through the store I felt the bodies of the dead agents around me. I ignored them at first until I remembered most of them had weapons.

"And I really wouldn't mind seeing you suffer either." She added.

"And why is that? Is it because I'm a better assassin than you and you feel threatened by me?" I taunted. She however just chuckled darkly.

"So arrogant and yet so oblivious. You really think this whole thing is about the job?" She replied. I continued crawling toward the shed. I figured Cammie would be somewhere propelled from the direction. I just hoped I'd get there in time. The thought of not making it there to save her only made me crawl faster.

"Well I thought it was about two competing agencies who didn't like that their top assassins had a history together." I lied. I knew it was deeper than that. But at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was Cammie. I needed her to talk longer, to be distracted for just a little longer.

"Oh Zachary this goes way farther back than that. These silly little agencies were merely pawns in a larger game of chess."

I was barely listening because I knew Cammie had to be close. As I crawled I saw a body lumped in a distance. I didn't care anymore about the poison. I got up and ran over to her. But to my horror, she was slumped on the floor unconscious with the barrel of a gun to her temple.

"Checkmate." Mother smiled evilly.

***Remember, Zach's **_**actual**_** mother is dead, the woman taunting him is his boss: the Mother of Mother Agency.**

**The next chapter is the last! Ahhh can't wait! Review please! **


	28. Chapter 28

**FINALLY LAST CHAPTER! I appreciate all the reviews and I do realize I love cliff hangers, maybe too much! But anyway! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story! I just wanted to let everyone know how much fun this has been writing, and I couldn't have done this without all of you! Every time you reviewed or put me as a "fav author" or "fav story" I felt as if I had a purpose in writing this. So thanks so much for the support! I love you all!**

**Last disclaimer:**

**Brad: so you've finally finished the story. *starts to tear up* will we never see each other again?**

**Me: Oh I wouldn't say that…**

**Brad: so you're going to write a second story where you don't own the Gallagher Girl series or Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Please say yes! **

**Me: *winks* who knows?**

Chapter 28

**Zach POV**

"NO!" I shouted. Mother only laughed and pressed the gun harder causing me to fall on my knees. I looked over at Cammie. Her body looked like a heap of mangled limbs from being thrown across the store. There was a large gash on her head that was bleeding profusely. Her skin was pale and clammy and her breathing was uneven and shallow. She was dying by the second.

Oh God, Cammie, please hang in there. Please just hold on for a little bit longer. Please. Please. PLEASE!

"Tsk, tsk Zachary. Look at what this girl has done to you." She kicked Cammie's mangled legs with her boot.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I snarled. Mother's thin red lips curled into a devilish smile.

"You mean you don't want me to do _this_?" She kicked her crumbled body with more force than before. I could swear I heard a moan come from Cammie. Rage filled my body and every vein in my body was on fire and ready to spring like a hot coil. This is what Mother wants. She knows emotions mess you up. The worst possible emotion to feel in a moment like this is hate. Because hate makes you do reckless things. And doing something reckless will get Cammie killed. But not doing anything is slowly killing Cammie as well.

"Come on Zach? What are you going to do?" She taunted as she kicked Cammie more times. With every blow the tantalizing rage built up and up until finally I snapped. I pulled out the gun that I had snatched from an enemy guard and aimed it toward Mother. Mother grinned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned in a patronizing voice. "You see this gun is very useful in that, it's programmed to go off as soon as I let go of the trigger. So that means I can choose to let go of it when I want, OR in the special circumstance where say a revenge-lusting boyfriend shoots me and my arm goes limp, the gun still goes off." She smiled smugly. "Isn't technology grand?"

I tried to keep my breathing steady. I have to figure a way out of this. I HAVE to save Cammie. Think Zach THINK! I could hear the clock ticking as each of Cammie's breaths got shorter. The gun shined with a perilous glow and the look in Mother's eyes was nothing short of triumph.

"Kill me instead of Cammie." I begged. This just got another dark laugh out of Mother.

"And miss all _this _fun?" She scoffed. I looked anxiously at Cammie. I could see the fog penetrating her body and stealing every breath from her. Please hold on Camme. Hold on for a little longer, I beg you.

With every breath I took I felt my own head fog up. It was making it hard to think and hard to create a plan. How was it that Mother was fine while the poisonous fog was slowly killing both me and Cammie? And that's when it hit me. The counter poison pill Jonas invented. Surely Mother had taken that or she would be wheezing and coughing like me.

"Well Zachary, as fun as it is watching you and Ms. Cameron here slowly die, I have places to be, so…" She cocked the gun, but before I was able to lunge at her, someone beat me to it.

"Get away from my best friend bitch!" Bex screamed as she tackled Mother to the ground, knocking the gun from her hand. The gun went off, and hit one of the sprinklers causing water to rain everywhere. The water washed away the poisonous smoke from the air, making it much easier to breathe and see.

Mother kicked Bex off of her and they started in a combat fight. Bex was good but Mother was better. Mother knocked Bex to the ground and grabbed a gun from her boot. But before she could shoot Bex, five pairs of guns aimed at Mother.

"Not so fast." Grant said as Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick raised their guns at her. She looked around, fire blazing behind her eyes.

"Checkmate." I said smirking. Mother looked around, and then smiled.

"The game isn't over just yet." And she aimed her gun to the ceiling and shot which caused the rafter and the light fixture to fall. Everyone jumped out of the way, which gave Mother enough time to turn and start running away. I wasn't going to let her get away.

"Grant! Gun!" I shouted. Grant threw me his gun and began my chase after her. She was going to pay for the pain she caused me and Cammie. As I chased after her, my body was fueled by revenge and hatred.

She wasn't that much farther ahead of me but she was close enough to the exit that I wasn't going to take any chances. I lifted my gun and aimed shooting her in the leg. She quickly stumbled and fell, clutching her leg. When I got to her she was on the ground panting. Water dripped down my face as I lifted the gun to shoot her.

"This is over." I said through gritted teeth.

"Far from it Zachary. This is only the beginning." Her breaths were rigid and blood was running down her face, but she still managed to smirk.

"Believe me, they're not going to stop until Cammie is dead. And not even _you_ can help her."

"Who's _they_?" I demanded. Mother just threw her head back and laughed a psycho laugh.

"See you in the afterlife Zachary." And to my horror, her mouth started foaming and her body went rigid. I looked at ring and saw it was open. Of course, that must have been where she hid her L-pill. Mother wouldn't have wanted to die by anyone else's hand but her own.

She was dead.

But that didn't stop the twisting feeling in my gut. Someone was after Cammie. And I will stop at nothing until each and every one of them was dead.

**Cammie POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What is that beeping noise?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Oh my gosh, I'm going to shoot it, if it doesn't shut up.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Where's my gun?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I tried to feel around for my gun but instead of the hard metal I expected I felt soft sheets and then a prickly face. I peeked open my eyes and saw Zach's head resting on the side of my…bed? Scratch that. My _hospital_ bed.

Why the hell was I in the hospital?

Beep. Beep. Be—

I tore out those stupid wires connected to my body. Zach woke up with my sudden movement.

"Cammie?" He said sleepily. Then he saw that I was awake and his eyes lit up.

"Cammie!" He said hugging me. I inhaled in his scent and my heart fluttered. Thankfully I had pulled out those wires otherwise who knows what embarrassing thing my heart would do.

"Zach?" I said pushing him back for a moment.

"Yeah baby?" He said taking my hands and kissing them.

"Did I miss all the fun?"

He chuckled.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Well," I said trying to recall the hazy memory.

"I remember us fighting in that home furnishing store. And we were totally kicking ass. And then… there was a bomb! And now… I'm here."

Zach smiled.

"You're here. You're safe." He breathed the last part. Although it didn't make any sense because it's not like I was in any danger before. Except for the whole "I'm an assassin with a whole bunch of assassins after me" thing.

"Zach…." I said in a warning voice. "What happened after the explosion?" He looked at me for a moment.

"Some idiot agent threw the bomb thinking it would kill us, but all it did was kill everyone else. You just got knocked out that's all. Then I took you to the hospital to make sure you were okay."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"So nothing happened when I was knocked out?" I looked him right in the eye.

"No." He said. I sighed with relief.

"Good, cause you know I hate being a damsel in distress." Zach chuckled.

"So you wouldn't want a knight in shining armor to come and save you?" He asked, tracing the lines on my palm.

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't want his armor to be "shinning" per say, because that would mean he doesn't do anything. I would rather his armor be beat and scuffed up. That would show that he's done something. And second of all, I don't want a knight. I want an assassin." I smiled at him.

His gorgeous green eyes met my brown ones. He leaned in so that our lips were barely touching.

"You've got one." He whispered and our lips touched. I pulled back and let our foreheads touch.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked.

"Anything." He breathed.

"Get me out of here."

"Gladly."

Since we were in one of the specialized assassin hospitals it was easy to leave. I mean, since we are assassins and have specialized hospital needs we can't just waltz into a regular hospital. Thus, there are exceptional hospitals that can treat our needs with total discretion. Except, I still had to wear a hospital gown.

"So explain to me again why don't I have any clothes?" I asked as we were in the elevator on our way out of the hospital.

"Well, your clothes from the fight were pretty much ruined and so Macey said something about going out to get you new clothes. But she hasn't returned and you wanted to leave." I shuddered. Of course Macey was getting me clothes.

"On second thought, I'd rather the hospital gown."

Zach pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"I think you pull of the hospital gown look."

"Please, it just turns you on that I'm not wearing any underwear underneath this." I tried to sound sarcastic but it was hard because Zach lips were moving against my neck and his hands on the bare of my back where the hospital gown was open.

"Maybe." He breathed in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Or maybe it's that I'm completely and most ardently in love with you, that anything you wear makes you look beautiful." The elevator stopped but we didn't move. Zach looked at me with those piercing green eyes. My breath hitched.

"Cammie," he whispered his green eyes so serious that I felt hypnotized.

"Will you marry me?"

My breathing stopped. I looked at Zach. The man who I had loved ever since junior year. The man who I had fought with and against. The man who I would rather die a million deaths than be away from. The man who was my everything.

"Yes." I whispered because there was no other answer. I wanted to keep on saying yes over and over again. But instead I leaned in and kissed Zach. His lips were velvet soft and our lips moved together in harmony. My body melted into his, fitting together perfectly.

When we finally pull away, I had a thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode. I like the sound of that."

**The End.**

…**..Or maybe more appropriately "To Be Continued…" ;) **


	29. Mr and Mrs Goode 2

**Brad Pitt: Hello fellow fans of the **_**Mr. and Mrs. Goode**_** fanfiction. I wanted to update you all and say that the sequel is being written and updated as we speak. I figured I'd reach more of you by updating the first story. I hope everyone enjoys the sequel as much as I am! **

**Check out **_**Mr. and Mrs. Goode 2**_

**Planning a wedding is always difficult. But when you're an assassin marrying another one, you've got a recipe for disaster. Throw on top of that a headstrong bride, crazy best friends, a wild bachelorette party, and a secret lethal enemy who wants more than vengeance, and it'll be a wedding you won't want to miss!**

**Btw who thinks I'm totally foxy again now that I've cut my hair/beard? **

**Preview of **_**Mr. and Mrs. Goode 2**_**:**

We were in Moscow on a mission to kill the Chairman's head secretary. Well, we had finished the mission in no problem and we were enjoying the last few hours in Russia at one of the winter festivals. It reminded me of the carnival in Prague. I think that was why Zach took me there.

Anyway we were in front of a huge bonfire snuggled under a mountain of blankets. Fireworks were exploding in the background coloring the night sky in a magical way. It was the perfect moment.

He pushed back my hair and looked deep into my eyes,

"Cammie," he started.

"Let me interrupt you right there," I said, putting my hand up ignoring the startled face. "This is getting a little too cutesy for my taste." I looked in his face for a reaction. I could see a smile forming.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I huffed trying to think of how I could explain this. "You know me, I'm more of a 'let's go shoot some bad guys' not 'let's snuggle under the fireworks and say lovey dovey things to each other.'" I looked at him hoping he would understand. His hands slid down my arms and held my hands. Then he leaned in so he was whispering in my ears.

"Cammie, I _do_ know you. That's why you'd be happy to know that this winter festival we're at is actually a Russian mob party."

I looked around shocked, suddenly noticing all the criminals. His hands traveled up my arms again making shiver.

"And those fireworks," he continued whispering. I looked up to the sky confused. "are actually Russian nukes being tested."

"This isn't a safe place Gallagher Girl. It's actually very _dangerous_. Just the way you like it."


End file.
